


Only four Miya's is little

by sunarinbest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoção, Kids, M/M, Miya Four, barriga de aluguel, muito soft e um pouco de angst, osasunas bem resolvidos, sakuatsu confusos, sakuatsu e osasuna pais, sakusa ama cachorros, somente muito amor e fofura, tdah - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinbest/pseuds/sunarinbest
Summary: "Essa é a surpresa que queríamos contar" Osamu abraçou Suna de lado e logo recebeu os olhares de Atsumu e Sakusa esperando pela tal surpresa"Nós vamos ter um bebê, nossa barriga de aluguel confirmou semana passada" Rintarou falou envolvendo seu braço na cintura de Osamu com um pequeno sorisso"Hm eu não quero somente o meu sobrinho torcendo por mim Omi, eu quero ver o meu filho torcendo nas próximas olimpíadas quer dizer o nosso filho sabe" Enterrou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Kiyoomi se escondendo de quaisquer reações que Sakusa poderia ter[ ou apenas eles tendo filhos :) ]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Only four Miya's is little

**Author's Note:**

> Foi um longo processo escrevendo até eu estar 100% satisfeita  
> Era pra ser uma fic pequena e bobinha mas não sei quando isso virou 18k mas espero que gostem
> 
> @/i4tsum e @/Solennay obrigado por todo apoio que vocês me deram em cada palavra dessa fic vocês são especiais
> 
> Divirtam-se <3

Osamu e Suna eram o completo casal perfeito de cinema, se conheceram no ensino médio começando a namorar em menos de um ano e assim se mantiveram até o final do terceiro ano onde decidiram dar um tempo no relacionamento para conseguirem focar 100% em seus planos para a vida adulta já que sabiam que facilmente desistiriam de qualquer coisa para se manterem juntos. Mas o namoro chegou ao fim oficialmente quando Rintarou recebeu a proposta da EJP raijin, Osamu já resolvia os pequenos detalhe do Onigiri Miya e sabia que choveria tentativas de contratos de diversos time para Suna afinal era o mínimo de se esperar para um dos melhores bloqueadores do ensino médio por dois anos seguidos mas sinceramente Osamu não esperava que Suna fosse para longe, EJP era um dos melhores times da temporada na época e por isso estavam apostando alto em seus novos jogadores então ter Rintarou em sua equipe era uma solução que muitos queriam

“Eu não vou ficar sozinho lá, o primo do namorado do Atsumu também é um dos novos jogadores" Rintarou falou sorridente na videochamada que fazia com o Osamu enquanto arrumava sua mala para o treinamento que teriam antes

“Você viu ele só umas quatro vezes” Osamu estava jantando enquanto conversavam então prestava mais atenção em seu lámen do que no próprio Suna lhe mostrando as roupas que levaria

“Mas agora talvez possamos ser amigos”

E na realidade Rintarou realmente havia feito amizade com Komori, isso ficou ainda mais óbvio quando durante um dos jogos da MSBY, Osamu atendeu os dois na banca do Onigiri Miya

“O tempo passou e sua comida continua incrível” Suna falou animado enfiando metade de um onigiri em sua boca

“Nós podemos sair depois do jogo, sinto sua falta” Osamu falou rápido mas em bom tom enquanto limpava o balcão evitando olhar para Rintarou

“Você nunca me mostrou nada de seu apartamento novo, eu adoraria conhecê-lo” Rintarou deixou o dinheiro da comida sobre o balcão e saiu junto a Komori em direção aos seus assentos 

A noite se finalizou com a vitória dos MSBY e com Suna Rintarou nu sobre a cama macia do pequeno apartamento de Osamu, eles só souberam o quão grande seria o arrependimento quando se viram novamente admirando um ao outro quando podiam, sobre como Suna ficava lindo com o sol da manhã iluminando delicadamente seus lábios rosados e os fios bagunçados sobre o travesseiro branco

“Bom dia Samu, me olhando dormir de novo?” Suna envolveu seus braços na cintura de Osamu o puxando para mais perto deixando seu nariz roçar levemente no pescoço de Miya agora com algumas leves manchas roxas e marcas de mordida

“É nosso costume desde adolescente Sunarin” Osamu beijou a ponta do nariz de Rintarou antes de se levantar da cama “Vamos tomar banho para eu poder fazer nosso café da manhã”

Não demorou muito para aquela noite acabar virando algo gigantesco, mesmo sem planejarem Osamu sempre acabava indo para Matsumoto passar uns dias com Suna durante a época de treinos da EJP e em sua folga Rintarou sempre acabava em Osaka às vezes até mesmo o ajudando no restaurante, faziam tudo tão involuntariamente que quase não notavam que sem querer estavam se entregando um ao outro novamente 

"Que merda de relacionamento nós temos?" Rintarou abraçou Osamu por trás enquanto este terminava o jantar

"Como assim?" Osamu o olhou pelo canto dos olhos expressando sua confusão no tom de voz

"Sabe nós não voltamos a namorar oficialmente mas não acho que isso que temos seja uma relação de melhores amigos" Rintarou murmurou fazendo beicinho 

"Quer que eu te peça em namoro Rin?" Osamu falou zombateiro com uma risada baixa

"Talvez eu queira" Suna beijou seu pescoço antes de se afastar voltando para sala esperando o jantar

_________________________________________

Sakusa e Atsumu se conheceram pessoalmente durante o acampamento juvenil mas na realidade a fama e o talento de Kiyoomi fizeram com que Atsumu pesquisasse mais sobre este muito antes de se verem, qualquer ponteiro que fosse considerado incrível atiçava a curiosidade de Atsumu afinal que levantador não quer ter a chance de extrair o máximo possível de alguém assim, a Inarizaki e a Itachiyama já haviam competido um ano antes mas ambos primeiranistas ainda não eram titulares do time em todos os jogos. Atsumu e Sakusa ficaram no mesmo quarto e por sorte em futons um do lado do outro, haviam acabado de se conhecerem e a misofobia de Kiyoomi era maior na época mas isso não anulava as conversas que tinham durante a noite antes de dormirem por mais que realmente a única pessoa que falava era Atsumu, contava todas suas histórias mais engraçadas ou as melhores jogadas que teve durante os jogos tendo Kiyoomi apenas deitado ao lado o olhando prestando atenção em cada palavra sussurrada para evitar acordar alguém. No penúltimo dia do acampamento quando já estavam deitados Sakusa estranhou o fato de Miya estar em completo silêncio enrolado em seu cobertor

"O que houve?" Sakusa sussurrou assim que as luzes foram apagadas e apenas conseguia ver os olhos de Miya com um brilho fraco agora

"Eu talvez esteja com saudades do meu irmão mas nunca ouse contar isso pra ele" Atsumu riu fraco se virando para Sakusa 

"Fique tranquilo eu não conheço ele" Kiyoomi sorriu fraco "Porque não me conta histórias de vocês dois pra matar a saudades" Sakusa se deitou melhor para poder ouvir a conversa sem atrapalhar o sono de ninguém 

Quando o acampamento acabou e cada um voltou ao seu respectivo lar tinham seus números para poderem conversar e estavam ansiosos para poderem ver o jogo um do outro durante os nacionais 

"Ei Samu eu vou ver se já começou um jogo que eu quero ver" Atsumu falou antes de se levantar 

"Ok mas não demore, você precisa descansar pro nosso jogo" Osamu nem se deu trabalho de olhar para o irmão preferindo continuar a receber os cafunés de Suna

>> de: Atsumu Miya  
>para: Omi-omi  
Estou na arquibancada já, marque vinte pontos só pra mim :)

Atsumu pode ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Kiyoomi antes de guardar seu celular na mochila  
Naquele ano infelizmente não puderem realizar novamente a partida da Inarizaki contra Itachiyama mas prometeram realizá-la no ano seguinte quando estivessem no último ano e assim foi feito. Mantiveram contato durante esse tempo que havia passado e se viam quando Atsumu ia para Tóquio, os nacionais se iniciaram e podiam se ver todos os dias, tiveram a sorte dos hotéis serem vizinhos então toda noite se reuniram do lado de fora e compartilhavam histórias sendo ali também onde deram seu primeiro beijo, fora um selinho simples que se tornou num beijo lento e pouco a pouco num ainda mais caloroso

__

"Tenha um bom jogo omi" Atsumu falou com um sorriso ladino quando o cumprimentou na rede antes do jogo

O jogo acabou com dois sets para a Itachiyama contra apenas um para Inarizaki tendo sido finalizado com um corte poderoso de Sakusa quebrando o bloqueio triplo da Inarizaki

"Eu tive um ótimo jogo Miya" Kiyoomi sorriu confiante quando foram se despedir no fim da partida

"Ele será melhor se você aceitar jantar comigo quando os nacionais acabar, fico mais dois aqui em Tóquio antes de voltar Hyogo" Atsumu sorriu dando uma piscadela para Sakusa antes de se reunir com o time

Na realidade não demorou muito para iniciaram um namoro de verdade, foi com um pedido sem querer de Atsumu na primeira vez que o visitou em Tóquio e a primeira memória de Miya depois de involuntariamente ter falado "namora comigo" foi Sakusa engasgando com seu sorvete e apenas dizendo um "ok, namoro". Ninguém entendeu nada que estava acontecendo e a maioria achou que era uma piada só caindo na real quando Kiyoomi foi junto com Komori para Hyogo visitarem Atsumu e então conheceram os colegas da Inarizaki.

Quando Atsumu recebeu o convite para jogar no Black Jackals logo após finalizar o ensino médio obteve o apoio de todos principalmente do atual namorado Sakusa Kiyoomi. Não esperava que alguns ano depois quando Sakusa se formasse em contabilidade fosse também receber o convite para jogar no Black Jackals

"Você não planejava me contar?" Atsumu falou quase gritando quando viu que o novo jogador era seu namorado

"Era uma surpresa, achei que você fosse gostar" Kiyoomi falou suave tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com Atsumu

"Eu amei mas meu deus como você conseguiu esconder isso de mim?" Atsumu andava por todo o vestiário pensativo recebendo um riso baixo de Kiyoomi

"Você é burrinho Miya, não foi difícil" Sakusa sorriu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Atsumu "Não fique bravo com isso ok? Eu amo você"

_________________________________________

Não demorou para Osamu realmente pedir Suna em namoro já sentiam que agora eram adultos e maduros o suficiente para lidarem com um namoro a distância

"Você poderia abrir uma filial em Matsumoto, seria perfeito" Rintarou falou murmurando no peito de Osamu 

"Talvez algum dia Rin-" Osamu beijou o topo de seu namorado o abraçando pela cintura

__

Demorou cerca de cinco meses para toda a papelada da nova filial estar resolvida, Osamu realmente iria para Matsumoto, Suna realmente precisaria de um apartamento maior mas Komori estava aliviado de não ter mais que cozinhar para Rin

"Quer ir ver alguns apartamentos?" Suna falou pegando as chaves do carro e indo em direção a porta

"Por que nós não procuramos casas Sunarin?" Osamu não tirava os olhos da tela do telefone mas parecia estar falando sério

"Nós não usamos tanto espaço para uma" Rintarou retornou ao sofá se ajoelhando em frente a Miya

"Mas talvez as crianças usem" Osamu desligou seu celular olhando sorridente para Rintarou

"Nós podemos procurar algumas casas então"

__

"Meu deus essa casa é incrível" Atsumu falou olhando admirado para cada detalhe da nova casa do irmão "Pra que vocês precisam de uma casa grande? Passam metade do dia fora" Reclamou notando a enorme sala de estar que possuíam 

"Essa é a surpresa que queríamos contar" Osamu abraçou Suna de lado e logo recebeu os olhares de Atsumu e Sakusa esperando pela tal surpresa

"Nós vamos ter um bebê, nossa barriga de aluguel confirmou semana passada" Rintarou falou envolvendo seu braço na cintura de Osamu com um pequeno sorriso

"Meu deus isso é do caralho" Atsumu abraçou os dois animados deixando beijos na bochecha de ambos

"Meus parabéns" Sakusa falou calmo direcionando um sorriso para ambos

"Nós também temos novidades mas não é tão legal quanto um bebê, nós estamos na seleção japonesa" Atsumu falou com um sorrisinho fingindo não estar extremamente animado com aquilo

"Tem razão um bebê é mais legal" Osamu falou com um sorriso ladino recebendo em troca um pequeno beicinho de seu irmão "É brincadeira Tsumu, isso é incrivel" Puxou Atsumu pelo pescoço bagunçando todo seu cabelo e rindo

A casa cheia do antigo time da Inarizaki enchia o coração de todos de afeto e nostalgia, não esperavam que após contarem que teriam um bebê resultasse em uma grande reunião para simplesmente arrumarem a casa ao ponto de estar apta a receber uma criança, Aran colocava portõezinhos nas portas junto a Omimi, Atsumu e Ginjima montavam a cômoda e berço que haviam chegado faz pouco tempo, Akagi colocava proteções nas quinas e tomadas enquanto Kita fazia o trabalho mais importante no momento que era dar um longo sermão e discurso motivacional sobre bebês para o casal 

"Eu sei que vocês serão pais incríveis de qualquer maneira e tô extremamente orgulhoso de vocês" Shinsuke sorriu gentil puxando ambos para um abraço caloroso 

"Obrigado por tudo Kita-san"

"Terminamos de montar tudo então acho que agora é a hora do meu irmãozinho querido nos servir um delicioso jantar" Atsumu disse sorridente passando seu braço pelo ombro de Osamu

"Antes do jantar nós temos uma novidade que queremos descobrir com vocês" Suna iniciou atraindo a atenção de todos para ele "Ontem nós fomos com a Hana fazer o ultrassom mas decidimos só descobrir o sexo juntos" Retirou de dentro de uma gaveta um envelope onde estava guardado todos os dados do ultrassom 

Fizeram uma brincadeira apostando goles de saquê sobre qual sexo seria na qual o perdedor teria que virar três shots para cada um que havia apostado no sexo contrário 

Atsumu, Kita, Aran e Suna haviam apostado que seria uma menina enquanto o restante do antigo time que seria um menino

"Ok preparem suas bebidas porque é…" Osamu fez uma pausa dramática sendo acompanhado por barulho de tambor feitos por Atsumu enquanto Suna gravava tudo rindo baixo, Osamu começou a abrir lentamente o envelope para poder ver "É um menino" Falou animado com pequenas lágrimas se formando no cantos dos olhos enquanto ouvia todo o time bater palmas animados e Atsumu e Suna o abraçarem fortemente 

"Amor nós vamos ter um menino, isso é real meu deus" Rintarou tinha seus olhos marejados segurando o rosto de Osamu com suas mãos para o beija-lo

"Mas agora eu sinto até dó de fazer Kita-san beber tanto" Osamu sorriu brincalhão quando se recomporam da animação e ia servindo a bebida no copo de cada

"Você tem dó dele mas não de seu namorado? Se você não fosse o pai do meu filho eu brigaria com você" Suna disse fazendo sua melhor feição brava logo a amenizando após receber um selinho de Osamu

"Mas ele também é o padrinho de nosso filho"

"Eu sou o que?" Kita disse assustado enquanto segurava seu copo para iniciar a beber

"SURPRESA" Rintarou gritou animado abraçando Shinsuke pela cintura "Aceita ser o padrinho de nosso bebê Kita-san?" Perguntou calmo vendo uma pequena lágrima gorducha escorrer pelo rosto de Shin enquanto este puxava Osamu para se juntar ao abraço 

"Eu nem consigo me imaginar negando isso, é claro que eu aceito" Palmas e gritos de comemorações puderem ser ouvidas do restante do time 

A maior parte do time já havia ido embora ou estava ajudando Suna com os colchões para dormirem mas ao contrário de todos Osamu e Atsumu estavam sentados no sofá da sala dividindo garrafas de cervejas

"Ainda não acredito que essa criança é real" Atsumu disse com a voz embriagada olhando pela décima vez a foto do ultrassom

"É o meu filho, por que você que está surtando?" Osamu pegou a foto a guardando na gaveta e resmungando o tempo todo

"Como meus fãs vão reagir sabendo que tenho um sobrinho do meu irmão gêmeo? Vou parecer tão velho" Atsumu pôs a mão na testa na sua melhor pose dramática e se jogou deitado no sofá 

"Você não tem fãs: Osamu riu deixando um soco no ombro do irmão 

"Você vai ser um ótimo pai mesmo que ele vá achar o mais tio incrível" Atsumu sorriu terminando de beber sua cerveja recebendo um sorriso como resposta de Osamu

"Parece tudo tão assustador mas ainda incrível, acho que isso é normal pra um pai de primeira viagem, o mundo é um lugar tão horrível pra ele sabe? E agora é minha função proteger ele disso, porra eu tô muito assustado na verdade" Osamu suspirou cansado abraçando seus joelhos enquanto Atsumu o olhava confuso ainda deitado 

"Ok vai dormir Atsu e deixa que eu cuido desse bebezão" Suna deu um tapinha no ombro do Miya loiro que comemorou poder ir para a cama e rolou para fora do sofá caindo no chão 

"Não foi nada, eu tô bem, divirtam-se" Atsumu riu enquanto se levantava e caminhava para o quarto de visitas onde o resto do time já estava deitado 

"Eu também estou assustado Samu" Se sentou no sofá deitando a cabeça no ombro de Miya "Mas eu acho que é normal, sabe? Eu sei que você vai ser um pai incrível" Rintarou beijou a bochecha de Osamu enquanto este abraçava sua cintura

"Nós vamos"

__

"Seu irmão tá gastando todo o salário com um bebê que nem é dele" Suna disse após receber mais uma encomenda em nome de Atsumu Miya

"É meus genes então ele pode fingir que é o pai se quiser" Osamu começou a abrir o pacote notando um brinquedo de morder em formato de bola de vôlei e um pelúcia de vabo-chan idêntico ao que possuíam quando eram crianças "Eu não acredito que ainda fabricam isso"

"Eu lembro de ver um desses no quarto de vocês a primeira vez que fui lá" Suna pegou a pelúcia em suas mãos a analisando 

"Esse foi o melhor presente que ele deu sem dúvidas" Osamu riu baixo pondo a pelúcia no berço por agora apenas como decoração 

"Falta tão pouco para ele já estar aqui com a gente" Rintarou abraçou a cintura de Miya e ali ficaram por alguns segundos observando o quarto já pronto a espera do bebê 

"Sabe que Kita vai ficar bravo quando descobrir que escolhemos o nome só por ser bonito, ele acha significado importante" Estavam deitados na cama abraçados terminando a longa discussão sobre qual seria o nome do bebê 

"Ele é o padrinho então vai amar essa criança de qualquer forma" Osamu disse como se fosse óbvio e causou um riso baixo em Suna

"Mas talvez ele não nos ame mais"  
_________________________________________

>> De: samu  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Ei se liga nisso *foto* 

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: samu  
OSAMU MEU DEUS COMO ASSIM MEU SOBRINHO NASCEU???????

Não demorou cerca de 15 minutos para Atsumu chegar desesperado no hospital procurando o irmão e logo o encontrando em frente a UTI neonatal junto a Shinsuke observando pelo vidro 

"Você chegou" Osamu falou com um pequeno sorriso não demorando para ser puxado para um abraço apertado do gêmeo 

"Você é um homem adulto agora" Atsumu falou manhoso já sentindo algumas pequenas lágrimas em seu rosto "Eu tô tão orgulhoso de você" Sentiu Osamu retribuir o abraço ainda mais forte

"Nós ainda temos a mesma idade Tsumu" Osamu riu baixo deixando lágrimas gordinhas escorrem por seu rosto 

"Qual é ele?" Atsumu se desfez do abraço limpando seu rosto e procurando pelo vidro algum Miya no papel

"Aquele pequenino dormindo" Osamu apontou em direção á um dos berços onde seu pequeno filho sonolento enrolado numa manta azul

"Ele é lindo como o tio" Deixou uma risada baixa o observando "Onde está o Suna?"

"Ele ta fazendo companhia pra Hana, nossa barriga de aluguel"

"Como ele chama?" Atsumu voltou a olhar para Osamu com um brilho nos olhos "É Atsumu Junior né?" Riu com um olhar convencido

"Kosuke"

_________________________________________

"Atsumu eu já falei que não precisamos de ajuda, a mamãe e a mãe do Suna vão ficar aqui por uns dias" Osamu dizia tentando convencer o irmão a voltar para Osaka e para seus treinos

"Mas ele é tão lindo" Atsumu falou manhoso passando o dedo pela ponta do nariz do pequeno sobrinho aconchegado em seu colo apenas aproveitando o calor e chamego do tio 

Estava certo em dizer como Suna-Miya Kosuke era lindo, não esperavam que os genes de Osamu se sobressaissem tanto sobre os da barriga de aluguel escolhida mas só de ver o pequeno nariz delicado e as bochechas gorduchas traziam facilmente a memória dos gêmeos ainda bebês, seus cabelo quase inexistente já aparentava um castanho tão escuro que lembravam um preto e seus olhos ainda tão pequenos e fechadinhos pelo pouco tempo de vida tornava quase difícil definir uma cor mas Rintarou torcia para serem tão lindos quanto de Osamu

"Ele é perfeito eu sei mas tenho certeza que seu contrato não autoriza faltas nos treinos pra ficar mimando um bebê" Sorriu zombeteiro enquanto terminava de arrumar o berço para por o agora já adormecido filho lá 

"O Suna tá faltando alguns treinos" Atsumu respondeu revirando seus olhos passando com calma o sobrinho para o colo do irmão 

"Ele é o pai do bebê, são coisas diferentes" Olhou para o gêmeo loiro com o seu famoso olhar de você é idiota? e deitou delicadamente o Kosuke no berço o ajeitando confortavelmente com a pequena manta sem antes esquecer de deixar um carinho leve em seu rostinho o admirando 

"Onde ele está inclusive?" Saíram do quarto de Kosuke deixando a luz apagada e a porta entreaberta para poderem ouvi-lo se acordasse  
Era um quarto de bebê simples que Osamu e Suna montaram juntos com a ajuda de Akagi e Kita, contendo a breve participação especial de Atsumu que não pode estar presente no dia mas os lotou de presentes, as paredes divididas entre duas brancas, duas num tom pastel de amarelo e em uma delas possuía desenhos feitos cheios de amor por Akagi, era na altura do berço no delicado traço de Michinari diversas raposas de diferentes espécies enfeitando aquela parede, os móveis todos na cor branca exceto o enxoval do berço que como presente de Atsumu possuía um tom de azul escuro com alguns detalhes em amarelo e ao lado do berço uma linda poltrona azul naval tão confortável que na primeira noite do bebê em casa Osamu se sentou nela com Suna em suas pernas aninhando o filho até dormir e mesmo quando o pequeno Kosuke já estava em seu sono profundo, os dois apenas preferiram se manter aconchegados na poltrona cuidando de seu primeiro filho durante toda a noite.

"Você sabe que o Suna nunca teve tanta estamina como a gente então esses primeiros dias acabaram com ele" Osamu falou acompanhando o irmão até a cozinha para jantarem 

"Então tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda?" Sua voz convencida era evidente enquanto se servia da janta que sua mão havia visto

"Eu já falei está tudo bem" Disse rindo e deixando um soco no ombro de Atsumu "Vou levar o jantar para o Rin" Osamu pegou o prato com lamen que havia separado para Rintarou e foi até o quarto abrindo a porta lentamente "Está acordado?"

"Sim, eu ouviu o Kosuke chorando antes mas não consegui levantar" Rintarou bufou se envolvendo na coberta e rolou até poder olhar para Osamu "Eu me sinto um pai horroroso" Disse choroso se enfiando debaixo do enorme edredom

"Sunarin você estar doente e não ficar perto dele agora para protegê-lo é sua maior prova de amor" Miya se sentou na beirada da cama acariciando os fios de cabelo de Rintarou 

"E se ele esquecer de mim?" Suna deitou sua cabeça no colo de Osamu se deixando levar pelo cafuné

"Você vai ficar no máximo dois dias mas prometo mostrar uma foto sua para ele todos os dias" Riu baixo vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto de Suna "Coma seu jantar enquanto eu ainda tento convencer o Atsumu a voltar para Osaka" Miya beijou o topo da cabeça de Rintarou e deixou o prato com lámen quentinho na cômoda ao lado da cama

_________________________________________

>> De: tsumu  
> Para: Osamu Miya  
O Kosuke está bem?

>> De: Osamu Miya  
> Para: tsumu  
Faz uma semana que você saiu daqui para de enlouquecer, ele está ótimo

"O Atsumu não vai jogar nas olimpíadas? Deveria ter algo mais importante para fazer" Rintarou resmungou brincalhão assim que adentrou a sala com o filho em seu colo 

"Aparentemente não" Osamu riu baixo se levantando do sofá e caminhando em direção ao namorodo e filho "Mas e esse bonitão dormiu bem?" Disse manhoso fazendo cosquinha na barriga gordinha de Kosuke causando uma risada baixa do recém acordado bebê

"Eu vou esquentar a mamadeira dele então cuide dessa gracinha por enquanto" Nem teve dificuldade para passar Kosuke para o colo de Osamu já que apenas se aproximou dele e logo o filho já estava erguendo seus braços e se jogando para cima de seu pai

"Você pensa em casar Rin?" Osamu falou num tom simplista quase como se fosse algo do dia a dia fazendo com que Rintarou começasse a tossir assustado "Você tá bem?" Perguntou confuso o olhando preocupado

"Isso não é uma pergunta que se faz assim sem aviso Miya" Suna falou quase como indignado enquanto tirava a mamadeira da água quente e enxugava para ter certeza de estar na temperatura correta, se sentou ao lado de Osamu no sofá da sala o entregando a mamadeira para alimentar Kosuke "É claro que eu penso em me casar mas não sei se me importaria com a festa e essas coisas" Suna falava olhando para a parede branca como se imaginasse tudo que não acharia necessário sem nem notar a movimentação que Osamu fazia 

"O que você acha então de nos casarmos só com os mais íntimos possível?" Quando a voz de Osamu soou e Rintarou o olhou novamente percebeu a aliança de noivado que este segurava entre seus dedos utilizando sua outra mão para continuar segurando a mamadeira que Kosuke bebia

_________________________________________

"Atsumu eu juro que nunca mais deixo você vir me buscar em casa para o treino, nós vamos nos atrasar novamente" Sakusa disse irritado assim que entrou dentro do carro de Atsumu olhando para seu relógio já vendo que batia 15:12

"Eu cochilei depois do almoço mas dormi demais" Atsumu respondeu manhoso começando a dirigir até o ginásio para o treino

"Sinto que terei que morar com você pra te fazer acordar no horário" Kiyoomi nem pensou antes de dizer apenas continuou focado em seu celular avisando o técnico do atraso 

"Olha eu adoraria morar com você" Atsumu disse convencido trazendo um olhar assustado de Sakusa quando se tocou do que havia falado "Não precisa ficar vermelho Omi-omi" Imitou uma voz fofinha apertando a bochecha de Kiyoomi recebendo um tapa em sua mão do mesmo

"Preste atenção na estrada, nós conversamos depois" Sakusa disse falho virando seu rosto para a janela escondendo suas bochechas avermelhadas

"Miya nós estamos jantando juntos então você poderia parar de me mandar e-mails por favor" Sakusa falou com desgosto em sua voz vendo sua caixa de e-mail lotar rapidamente apenas com coisas de Atsumu, estavam jantando no loft que Kiyoomi morava, sentados na mesa enquanto Miya mexia em seu celular e Sakusa em seu notebook "Principalmente se for pra me mandar links de apartamentos e casa para alugar" Abriu um dos diversos emails vendo então os links enviados 

''Nós não tivemos nossa conversa sobre isso ainda" Esboçou um sorriso sabichão em seu rosto deixando o celular de lado para poder olhar melhor Sakusa 

"Eu gosto de onde eu moro, não quero sair daqui" Disse baixo voltando a comer sua salada de repolho e cenoura 

"Você está rejeitando meu pedido ou me chamando pra morar aqui?" Atsumu virou levemente sua cabeça para o lado parecendo como um cachorro dengoso

"Em teoria te rejeitando mas você pode passar alguns dias aqui como se fosse um test drive" Kiyoomi falou seco fingindo que aquilo não o deixava eufórico mas Miya ao contrário em primeiro se manteve em choque mas logo depois comemorou animado o abraçando 

"Omi onde você guarda os panos de prato?" Atsumu falou alto da cozinha terminando de lavar a louça

"Na terceira gaveta do armário" Kiyoomi se apoiou na grade do mezanino observando Atsumu para ver se procuraria no local correto "Seu irmão falou mais algo sobre a visita?" Desceu as escadas com calma vendo Miya enxugar sua mão

"Eles vem no domingo eu acho" Atsumu tentava se lembrar da conversa que havia tido com o irmão dias atrás

"Não temos espaço para um bebê aqui sabe disso" Sakusa falou sério arrumando seus materiais para o treino

"Eles vão ficar só por uns três dias mas vão dormir no meu apartamento" Falou manhoso abraçando Kiyoomi por trás

"Hm ok" Sakusa murmurou baixinho se virando para beijar o topo da cabeça de Miya "Vá se arrumar pro treino"

"Eu vou" Disse baixinho se arrastando até sua parte temporária do guarda roupa  
Essa era a forma de Kiyoomi dizer que não quer ter filhos? Era por isso que queria tanto morar no loft pequeno que já possuía ao invés do grande apartamento de Miya? Havia notado como Atsumu ficou feliz cuidando de seu sobrinho e queria lhe dar esse aviso que nunca teriam um?  
Diversas perguntas martelavam a cabeça de Miya durante todo o trajeto até a quadra ou durante o treino e até mesmo enquanto só conviviam um com o outro o que dificultava tudo já que estavam morando juntos 

"Aconteceu algo Miya? Você está muito quieto pra sabe você" Kiyoomi curvou suas sobrancelhas para baixo notando que Atsumu já estava sentado na mesa jantando a muito tempo porém em completo silêncio

"Não é nada Omi" Atsumu riu fraco com o comentário de Sakusa sobre ele e logo voltou a cutucar o resto de seu tonkatsu "Não to com fome, acho que vou me deitar pra ver o jogo do Red Falcons" Se levantou deixando o prato na pia e subiu para o quarto sem olhar para trás

O jogo acabava de se iniciar quando Atsumu se ajeitou na cama entre as cobertas, não demorou muito para conseguir ouvir passos terminando de subir a escada e então pode ver a mão de Sakusa deixando uma xícara de algum chá que Miya tentava adivinhar pelo cheiro

"Chá branco? Sério Omi?" Atsumu falou em tom levemente indignado com aquilo enquanto Sakusa se acomodava ao seu lado na cama

"Ajuda o mau humor, você não parece doente e o treino não foi tão cansativo" Apagou a luz do quarto deixando apenas a televisão e o abajur do lado de Atsumu iluminando o quarto "Se tiver algo te incomodando pode me contar sabe disso mas se preferir não falar nada pelo menos beba o chá para te ajudar a relaxar" Retornou seu olhar para a televisão prestando atenção no jogo

"Ah obrigado" Suspirou cansado pegando a xícara começando a beber calmamente

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre eles, terminava o segundo set do jogo juntamente com o chá de Miya então pôs a xícara já vazia na cômoda ao lado e se deitou com a cabeça posta no peito de Sakusa e seus braços o abraçando pela cintura

Não poderiam ter um bebê agora de qualquer maneira, faltava menos de um ano para as olimpíadas começarem e isso era o foco atual então não valia a pena se estressar por isso

__

"Eu vou ir pro meu apartamento ficar com o Osamu mas passo aqui pra te buscar pro jantar a noite" Miya beijou o topo da cabeça de Kiyoomi antes de pegar suas chaves

"Terei mesmo que ir jantar com seus pais?" Reclamou manhoso se jogando sobre o sofá como se estivesse derretendo

"Bebê sei que eles te viram poucas vezes mas o foco da noite vai ser meu irmão e não a gente ok" Acariciou a bochecha de Sakusa e deixou um selinho rápido em seus lábios ouvindo o moreno murmurar um sim 

Estavam certos sobre o foco do jantar ser o gêmeo de cabelos escuros, se reuniram no Onigiri Miya de Osaka já depois se fechado para terem privacidade, Osamu havia feito todo o jantar e agora todos alternavam entre aproveitar a comida ou mimar Kosuke agora já com dois meses 

"Ei omi-kun olha como ele fica uma graça assim" Atsumu disse animado apertando de leve as bochechas do sobrinho fazendo com que este formasse um bico em seus lábios 

"Pare de judiar dele Miya" Sakusa falou sério tentando esconder a risadinha que queria dar vendo aquele cena

"Pode segurar ele rapidinho, acho que meu irmão precisa de ajuda" Falou rápido já deixando Kosuke nos braços de Kiyoomi quando notou que Osamu o chamava de longe

"Miya não acho isso uma boa ideia" Observava o pequeno bebê em seus braços nem notando que já falava sozinho pois Atsumu não estava mais por perto fazia tempo "Ok pequeno Miya não de trabalho" Disse sem fé sorrindo nervoso para Kosuke

Já era tarde então o sono era grandioso para um pequeno bebê, aos poucos foi se aninhando nos braços de Kiyoomi sentindo o leve balançar afinal era uma das poucas coisa que Sakusa, como filho mais novo, sabia sobre como cuidar de bebês mas mesmo assim parecia funcionar já que seus olhos se fechavam cada vez mais, seus cílios frágeis e compridos pintando suas bochechinhas gorduchas e rosadas eram a coisa mais adorável que Kiyoomi já havia visto o fazendo lembrar até mesmo de Atsumu mas afinal eram os genes de seu irmão gêmeo 

"Eu jurava que tinha deixado o Atsumu cuidando dele" Suna disse risonho assim que se aproximou de Sakusa vendo seu filho quase cochilando em seu colo

"Você confiou num Miya sabe isso era previsível Suna" Sorriu fraco para o moreno enquanto o via com calma pegar o filho e o ajustar confortavelmente em seus braços com seu rosto apoiado no ombro fazendo com que suas bochechas ficassem amassados de uma maneira adorável "Não é dolorido ficar o segurando assim por tanto tempo?"

"Hm é melhor do que pôr ele no carrinho e o ouvir acordar chorando em minutos" Rintarou disse baixo acariciando as costas de Kosuke que já voltava a dormir 

"Okay nós temos um anúncio pra fazer" Osamu começou a falar num tom elevado e aos poucos foi diminuindo quando notou que o filho dormia, quando obteve a atenção de seus familiares, abraçou a cintura de Rintarou com um sorriso grandioso nos lábios "Nós vamos no casar" Falou animado dando um selinho rápido no atual noivo e fez o mesmo nas costas de Kosuke podendo ver de lado seus familiares comemorando silenciosamente e já o puxando para um abraço 

"Pare de ficar ainda mais adulto 'Samu, assim você me envelhece" Abraçou fortemente o irmão bagunçando seus cabelos "Eu vou preparar o discurso mais humilhante de padrinho que o mundo já viu"

__

"Hoje foi ótimo Rin" Já deitado na cama, Osamu puxou Suna pela cintura o fazendo se sentar quase em seu colo 

"Já arrumei o Kosuke na cama podemos aproveitar" Rintarou disse dengoso selando seus lábios num beijo apaixonante mas óbvio que como pais de primeira viagem de um bebê o aproveitar deles era apenas dormirem o máximo possível  
Suna rapidamente pôs seu pijama e se deitou ao lado do noivo já aconchegando-se nas cobertas não demorando muito para ambos caírem em sono aproveitando a enorme cama que havia no apartamento de Atsumu

Por mais caótico que parecesse a rotina corrida e cansativa de ambos envolvendo tanto filho quanto o trabalho duro, eles não poderiam negar o quão feliz eram com aquilo, amavam só o fato de estarem um com o outro para qualquer coisa e principalmente poderem todo dia olhar para Kosuke vendo que o amor que sentiam havia tomado essa forma de um bebê adorável

_________________________________________

>> De: tsumu  
> Para: Osamu Miya  
Já terminou os preparativos para o casamento?

>> De: Osamu Miya  
> Para: tsumu  
Acabamos ontem, a lua de mel será na Suíça

>> De: tsumu  
> Para: Osamu Miya  
Uau, isso é incrível, o Kosuke vai junto?

>> De: Osamu Miya  
> Para: tsumu  
Obviamente????? Ele é nosso filho sabia

>> De: tsumu  
> Para: Osamu Miya  
Eu sei né mas sei lá é a lua de mel achei que iriam querer aproveitar sabe se é que me entende, ele vai ter o que 6 meses já?

>> De: Osamu Miya  
> Para: tsumu  
Hm sim mas isso não importa, queremos conhecer o país e tals de qualquer forma podemos fazer sexo em casa

>> De: tsumu  
> Para: Osamu Miya  
Nojento, não queria saber sobre a vida sexual de vocês

>> De: Osamu Miya  
> Para: tsumu  
Você que começou mas de qualquer maneira tenho coisas para fazer, conversamos depois

"Ei Rin você tá aí dentro já faz muito tempo, está tudo bem?" Falou batendo na porta do closet mas não obteve nenhuma resposta então calmamente foi a abrindo podendo notar algumas roupas jogadas no chão espalhadas por todo o cômodo entre elas o antigo uniforme de treino de Suna na inarizaki e seu atual da EJP, olhando melhor pelo closet conseguiu achar Rintarou no fundo do closet cabisbaixo usando uma cômoda de apoio  
"O que aconteceu bebê?" Se aproximou calmamente podendo ouvir fungadas baixas

"Eu não sou bom o bastante pra eles?" Suna perguntou baixo ainda evitando levantar sua cabeça mas sua voz era fraca e rouca como se já estivesse chorando a tempos

"Bom pra quem Rin?" Osamu questionou seguindo seu método de se aproximar aos poucos conforme podia

"Para seleção Osamu, para estar nas olimpíadas com os melhores, eu não sou bom assim?" Rintarou aumentou seu tom de voz drasticamente rapidamente virando seu rosto em direção à Osamu confirmando, por meio de seus olhos vermelhos, nariz fungando e olheiras profundas, que já chorava faz tempo

Miya apenas murmurou um "ah" surpreso pelo choque que havia recebido com a notícia e reação de Suna continuando no mesmo local observando Rintarou enxugar o resto de suas lágrimas com a manga de sua camiseta

"Quando Atsumu nos contou eu apenas havia aceitado que entraram em contato rapidamente com as estrelas de um time em ascensão afinal nem mesmo meu treinador havia comentado sobre isso" Suna falava começando sentir mais lágrimas descendo por seu rosto entretanto não impediam ele de continuar ali em pé descontando sua raiva e cansaço em si mesmo  
"Mas já faz uma semana e meia que o Komori foi convocado, eu tô feliz por ele sabe é meu melhor amigo mas que porra quem é que não sonha em representar a seleção de seu país" Rapidamente seu rosto se inundou de lágrimas e seus soluços ficaram mais forte, a vista levemente embaçada só o fazia capaz de enxergar o borrão de Osamu indo em sua direção quando suas pernas começaram a falhar, os braços de Miya o envolveram num casulo quente sentados sobre o chão daquele bagunçado closet 

"Vamos ir tomar um banho Rin e depois preparo algo pra você comer ok?" Osamu acariciou lentamente as bochechas de Suna limpando as lágrimas 

A banheira já estava cheia, sentados frente a frente, Suna fazia questão de deixar Osamu lavar seu cabelo se sentindo inebriado pelo cheiro floral e os dedos acariciando seu couro cabeludo, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Miya enquanto o mesmo derramava a água sobre seus fios de cabelo retirando o shampoo, começou a acariciar suas costas o puxando para mais perto fazendo Rintarou se encaixar entre suas pernas ainda mantendo sua cabeça deitada 

"Eu vou dar melhor e prometo que você me verá jogando na seleção ainda" Suna falou baixo abraçando a cintura de Osamu e se acomodou melhor sobre o ombro 

"Eu tenho certeza que vai amor" Beijou a testa de Suna mantendo suas carícias até encerrarem seu banho 

Após já estarem vestidos e o closet arrumado Osamu fora fazer um jantar rápido para eles enquanto Rintarou pode ouvir os baixos murmúrios de Kosuke após se despertar de um cochilo, trocou sua fralda antes de caminhar até o quarto se pondo com o filho na cama junto com a caixinha dos brinquedos que tinha, Osamu não demorou para lhe fazer companhia trazendo em seus braços dois pratos de macarrão com queijo e a mamadeira já aquecida.  
E naquele momento Rintarou tinha certeza de que em algo não era fracassado, porque ali alimentando seu filho enquanto jantava com seu noivo o mostrava como teve a capacidade de formar uma família incrível, tinha orgulho de olhar para eles sabendo que aquilo era fruto de seu amor e que estava apenas começando 

"Eu amo vocês" Suna beijou os lábios de Osamu rapidamente e logo ouviu Kosuke rir os olhando quase como se estivesse iluminando a vida deles

_________________________________________

"Miya já está em casa?" Sakusa abriu a porta lentamente procurando pelo namorado mas encontrou a casa silenciosa e provavelmente vazia  
Adentrou o interior de seu loft em silêncio mas logo o barulho da porta do banheiro soou saindo de lá Atsumu com uma toalha envolta em sua cintura 

"Omi você chegou... que porra é essa no seu colo?" Miya secava seu rosto com uma toalha pequena mas assim que a tirou e pode enxergar Sakusa parado no hall de entrada arregalou seus olhos

"Não chame ele de porra Miya, seja gentil" Kiyoomi falou ofendido acariciando os pelos do filhote de cachorro que tinha em seus braços 

"Você tinha ido ao shopping comprar joelheiras e sabe não acho que tenha como você ter se confundido com um cachorro na hora de escolher" Atsumu mantinha seu tom de voz assustado observando Sakusa o olhar com desgosto 

"As joelheiras estão no carro junto com as coisas dele inclusive temos que decidir um nome pra essa gracinha" Miya tinha certeza que durante todos seus anos de namoro nunca imaginou que chegaria o momento em que presencearia Sakusa Kiyoomi fazendo voz de bebê para alguma coisa muito menos para um cachorro que havia adotado aleatoriamente 

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Komoriiii  
*Foto do Sakusa com o cachorro*  
Me ajude

>> De: Komoriiii  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Wow ele adotou um cachorro, boa sorte

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Komoriiii  
Por que boa sorte? O que o cachorro significa pra ele?

>> De: Komoriiii  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Quando ele era criança e seus irmãos foram pra faculdade ele ficou estranho por dias e depois só apareceu com um cachorro de rua aleatório, foi a primeira vez que ele enfrentou a misofobia e aparentemente foi a forma que ele lidou com um sentimento novo que era a tristeza

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Komoriiii  
Ele está triste comigo então?

>> De: Komoriiii  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Eu sei lá, é você que vive com ele mas eu duvido que seja isso em específico então só deixe ele ir no tempo dele, ele não lida bem com alguma mudança na vida dele então pode só ter sido isso

"Então omi já pensou em nome para ele?" Atsumu se sentou ao lado de Sakusa ambos assistindo o filhote brincar no tapete da sala

"Eu gosto de Tsu" Kiyoomi sorriu fraco olhando para Miya

"Como o meu apelido? Ok é fofo" Atsumu riu deixando um beijo na bochecha de Sakusa o fazendo corar levemente 

"Ele é loirinho e tem cara de abobado, é idêntico a você"

Não demorou muito para a noite chegar e já estarem deitados na cama com o pequeno Tsu em sua caminha mastigando um de seus brinquedos, Sakusa demorou para cair no sono mantendo sua cabeça cheia com aquelas pequenas coisas que o incomodavam  
Não sabia porque aquele momento com Kosuke adormecendo em seu colo o afetava tanto, queria mesmo ter filhos? Nunca pensou nessa possibilidade em qualquer momento de sua vida então porque isso mexia tanto assim com ele, um filhote de cachorro era o mais perto que conseguia de um bebê e tinha medo que Atsumu não quisesse nada daquilo mas na verdade nem ele acreditava ainda que isso havia passado em sua cabeça 

_________________________________________

O dia do casamento havia finalmente chegado, era num campo afastado com alguns chalés onde poderiam dormir, a decoração para toda a cerimônia e festa já estavam arrumadas restando poucos minutos para se iniciar 

"Miya se controle quem vai se casar é seu irmão e não você" Sakusa puxou uma cadeira para Atsumu se sentar enquanto terminava de limpar suas lágrimas

"Ele vai se casar mesmo eu não acredito, eu nem disse que amo ele antes de pararmos de ser os irmãos Miya" Disse entre fungadas e tentou limpar seu rosto com a manga de sua blusa sendo impedido por Kiyoomi que agarrou seu pulso enquanto se ajoelhava ao seu lado 

"Bebê primeiro pare de falar como se seu irmão fosse morrer, ele nem sequer vai mudar de sobrenome ou seja vai continuar sendo Miya mas agora precisamos acabar de te arrumar" Sakusa acariciou as bochechas de Atsumu vendo o mesmo formar um pequeno biquinho, riu baixo e selou seus lábios rapidamente antes de se levantar para pegar o paletó de Atsumu 

"Por que meu padrinho não está pronto e está com essa cara horrorosa?" Osamu adentrou o quarto olhando com desgosto para Atsumu 

"Longa história, eu prometo que ele vai estar pronto para cerimônia Osamu-kun agora acho que você deveria ir comer alguma" Kiyoomi foi empurrando o noivo para fora do quarto ouvindo ele sussurrar um "é bom mesmo"

"Viu Miya? Temos que te deixar bonito logo" Sakusa pegou sua bolsinha de maquiagem para deixar o rosto de Atsumu decente depois terminou de arrumar sua roupa 

Sakusa abraçou Miya por trás enquanto se olhavam no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto, ambos usavam um terno preto mas Atsumu usava uma gravata borboleta azul naval e possuía um pano da mesma cor no bolso do paletó já Kiyoomi estava com todas suas peças na cor preta até mesmo a máscara que preferia usar na cerimônia 

"Omi você é o homem mais gostoso desse universo" Atsumu se virou ficando de costas para o espelho enquanto envolvia seus braços no pescoço de Sakusa e deixava beijinhos em torno do pescoço do moreno, sentiu Kiyoomi envolver seu braço em sua cintura e logo ouviu o barulho da câmera do celular de Sakusa tirando fotos dos dois pelo espelho 

"Você fica bom de terno poderia te olhar pra sempre" Kiyoomi sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Miya e deixou um beijo um pouco abaixo do mesmo "Mas você precisa ir ficar de olho em seu irmão agora não é senpai" Sakusa falou baixo frisando no senpai pois sabia que isso mexia com Atsumu 

"Você é um merda sabia" Miya bufou mostrando o dedo do meio e a língua para Kiyoomi antes de sair do quarto para ir até o de Osamu 

"Ai meu deus você está quase tão lindo quanto eu" Atsumu adentrou animado no quarto do irmão o abraçando com força e este resmungou afastando o loiro de perto 

Osamu usava um terno cinza claro muito próximo ao branco, uma camiseta social branca por baixo e sua gravata num tom de lilás 

"Está ansioso?" Atsumu se sentou no sofá pegando um dos sanduícheszinho que havia na mesa

"Hm sim mas nervoso também" Osamu pegou o sanduíche da mão do irmão e terminou de comê-lo

"Vai rolar tudo bem sabe eu estou no comando de tudo"

"Isso piora tudo, sabia?" Osamu o olhou com deboche e notou Sakusa próximo ao chiqueirinho onde Kosuke brincava "Kiyoomi você poderia levar ele até o Suna? Infelizmente não posso ver o pai do meu filho" Frisou na parte do infelizmente olhando para Atsumu pois era somente ele que não permitiu que os noivos se vissem 

"Hm claro" Sakusa ainda meio nervoso pegou o pequeno em seu colo levando junto o ursinho vabo-chan que havia ao seu lado 

"A infância acabou mesmo" Osamu se deitou no sofá com a cabeça no colo do irmão 

"Somos mesmo homens adultos Samu e sua ficha só caiu depois de filho e casamento?" Atsumu começou a mexer no cabelo do irmão com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto 

"Você ainda age como uma criança" Revirou seus olhos e logo ambos começaram a rir baixinho 

"Sabe que eu me orgulho muito de você né?" Atsumu o olhou sério vendo este lhe dar um sorriso pequeno 

"Eu sei bem disso"

"Sei que você sente o mesmo por mim mas diga outra hora agora precisamos te casar" Atsumu disse animado se levantando junto a Osamu 

Eles se orgulhavam um do outro mesmo que praticamente nunca dissessem, de certa forma nem precisavam, afinal eles sabiam disso de qualquer maneira.

__

"Eu não me importo com essa porra de não poder ver o noivo, quero ver meu filho cacete" Suna falou com raiva sendo respondido por um olhar de desinteresse de Komori

"Rin eu não posso fazer nada" Motoya continuou arrumando o cabelo de Suna ignorando todas as reclamações que este continuava a fazer 

"Hm vocês estão ocupado?" Ouviram a voz de Sakusa soar tranquila abrindo lentamente a porta pondo apenas seu rosto para dentro

"Pode entrar Kiyo, fico feliz de não aguentar o Suna sozinho" Komori disse animado sentindo uma cotovelada de Rintarou próximo a suas costelas 

"Vim trazer essa gracinha" Kiyoomi sorriu gentil adentrando por total o quarto possibilitando que Suna visse Kosuke no colo do moreno abraçando sua pelúcia  
"Sakusa você é uma divindade" Rintarou se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à Kiyoomi pegando seu filho no colo "Você está tão lindo Kosuke" Beijou de leve a bochecha do pequeno arrumando o terninho que usava 

"Rin pode por favor se sentar para eu terminar de te arrumar" Komori fez sinal para Suna se sentar novamente e este apenas bufou se sentando com Kosuke nos braços 

"Osamu está bem?" Suna brincava com o filho mas olhou ladino para Sakusa que estava em seu celular 

"Hm ele está um pouco nervoso mas está bem, Atsumu está fazendo um bom trabalho"

"Nossa ele deve estar tão gostoso naquele terno né?" Suna falava tranquilo com Komori passando delineado nos seus olhos 

"Não posso opinar sobre isso, é irmão gêmeo do meu namorado" Kiyoomi disse com desgosto e recebeu uma risada de Motoya

"Vamos te casar logo Rin" Komori terminou a maquiagem do noivo e sorriu o olhando 

A cerimônia já estava para começar, toda a decoração era em tons prateados e lilás, o mundo parecia estar ao favor de Osamu e Suna já que o céu do por do sol aos poucos se pintava de um roxo delicado e o clima era agradável e combinava com a ocasião

"Tudo pronto?" A cerimonialista perguntou para Suna que apenas afirmou com a cabeça respirando profundamente antes de começar a caminhar até o altar já podendo ver Osamu o esperando 

A música clássica sendo tocada com maestria pelo pianista, o sol pintando todo o cenário, seus votos saindo como se fossem música, seus olhos presos no brilho um do outro e os sorrisos incapazes de desaparecer  
Osamu sempre foi apaixonado por Rintarou e não tinha dúvidas sobre isso, desde a primeira vez que o viu com seu costumeiro olhar desinteressado no clube de vôlei ou na vez que Suna dormiu na casa dos Miya e então Osamu pode ter a chance de ver um Rintarou sonolento com seus cabelos bagunçados e suas bochechas coradas pelo sono, era adorável, Suna era adorável.  
Rintarou nunca pode negar que amava Osamu por mais que houvesse tentado, não parecia certo sentir isso por seu melhor amigo muito menos tendo em vista que era o irmão gêmeo de alguém que adorava zoar e fingir desprezo mas era inevitável tentar reprimir algo que crescia pouco a pouco, Osamu era lindo, cheiroso, gentil e principalmente era o amor da vida de Rintarou 

O sim já havia sido dito, seus lábios já estavam colados e os sons de comemorações podiam ser ouvidos, Suna tinha seu rosto agora posto no ombro de Osamu só preso em seu abraço, podendo ver Atsumu segurando Kosuke sentadinho em seus braços quase cochilando. A noite avançou rapidamente iniciando a festa, o buffet servia comida escolhida a dedo por Osamu, bebidas cheias de frutas e com o melhor champanhe que poderiam comprar, achavam engraçado ver Kiyoomi tão carinhoso cuidando de Kosuke para os noivos poderem comemorem 

"Quer ajuda omi?" Atsumu se aproximou da mesa onde Sakusa estava junto a Kosuke brincando

"Pode ir ficar com seus parentes Miya, eu cuido dele" Kiyoomi tinha seu olhar apenas para o pequeno bebê que balançava junto a sua perna 

"Não sabia que gostava tanto de bebês omi-omi, se precisar de algo sabe onde nos procurar" Beijou o topo da cabeça de Sakusa antes de voltar para a mesa onde seus pais estavam 

Kiyoomi não sabia o que estava passando dentro de si ainda, nunca gostou de festas mas nunca havia se imaginado numa festa cuidando do filho de seu cunhado, Kosuke brincava com os dedos de Sakusa enquanto este tentava terminar sua janta 

"Você com criança é até engraçado" Komori se sentou ao lado de Sakusa lhe entregando uma taça de champanhe e deixando um carinho leve na cabeça de Kosuke

"Ele é bonzinho" Acariciou as bochechas rechonchudas do pequeno e sorriu fraco "E ele me lembra o Atsumu" Corou fraco com sua declaração e sentiu o coração se encher de amor com a risada gostosa de Kosuke enquanto Komori lhe fazia cosquinha 

"Engraçado como você sempre chama ele de Atsumu e não Miya quando estão longes" Motoya riu baixo lhe direcionado um olhar de sabichão "Pensa em ter filhos com ele?" Se encostou na cadeira brincando com o dedo na borda de sua taça

"Hm talvez tenha passado na minha cabeça algumas vezes mas eu não acho que é algo que ele iria querer, sabe atrapalharia nossa carreira" Sakusa falou num tom de voz que Komori sabia bem que demonstrava sua insatisfação 

"Se vocês se planejarem bem conseguiriam fazer isso, não precisam ter um tão pequeno como Osamu e Suna" Motoya deu de ombros terminando de beber sua bebida 

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Atsumu provavelmente não quer um" Kiyoomi virou todo seu champanhe de uma vez e voltou a balançar sua perna para entreter Kosuke 

"Foi por isso que adotou um cachorro, né?" Disse indiferente roubando um dos aperitivos do prato de Sakusa 

"Veio na minha mesa roubar comida? Os padrinhos não estão sendo bem alimentados?" Kiyoomi lhe deu um tapa em sua mão o fazendo soltar a comida 

"A comida está deliciosa, ok? Mas não respondeu minha pergunta Kiyo" Sorriu zombeteiro 

"Você já sabe a resposta Motoya" Sakusa disse simplista deitando Kosuke em seus braços quando este começou a se remexer incomodado com algo 

"Eu só quero ouvir o sim saindo de sua boca" Komori sorriu convencido mas logo o desfez quando Kosuke começou a chorar nos braços de Sakusa 

"Eu vou procurar o Suna" Disse grosseiro enquanto se levantava acariciando as costas do bebê para tentar acalmá-lo

"Ei pequeno o que aconteceu com você?" Suna falou preocupado assim que viu Kosuke com seu rosto e olhos vermelhos pelo choro recente 

"Ele estava meio sonolento já então deve estar cansado" Sakusa entregou o pequeno para Suna que logo o pegou aninhando em seu colo fazendo com que já o acalmasse um pouco 

"Obrigado por ter cuidado dele Kiyo-san, vou levá-lo para ir tirar um cochilo" Rintarou sorriu gentil procurando Osamu e indo em direção ao chalé onde dormiria "Atsumu está com Osamu então se o achar avisa a ele que levei o Kosuke para dormir" Lhe deu um aceno antes de sumir da vista de Kiyoomi

A festa seguiu até tarde da noite, Suna e Osamu permanecerem no quarto por um tempo se certificando que Kosuke dormiria mas logo voltaram para a festa sempre carregando a babá eletrônica para ficarem de olho no pequeno, Sakusa aproveitou um pouco da festa mas preferiu depois de um tempo retornar para o quarto podendo tomar um banho e descansar 

"Ei Samu eu vou ir ficar com o omi" Atsumu puxou Osamu para perto sussurrando em seu ouvido logo em seguida já caminhando até onde estava hospedado

Abriu a porta lentamente podendo ver Kiyoomi deitado na cama provavelmente já dormindo ou tentando, começou a despir o restante de seu terno para poder tomar um banho e ouviu a cama remexer com os movimentos de Sakusa 

"Oh eu te acordei bebê?" Atsumu olhou preocupado se aproximando da cama 

"Não Miya, eu já estava acordado" Se sentou puxando Atsumu pela cintura para se sentar em seu colo e encostou sua cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro "Quanto você bebeu?" Notou o evidente cheiro de álcool vindo de Miya

"Hm muito" Atsumu riu de seu comentário abraçando Kiyoomi

"Já pensou em ter filhos?"

"O tempo todo"

"Omi?" Atsumu acordou sozinho na cama ainda confuso por tudo que havia acontecido durante a noite encontrando uma bilhete colado sobre o travesseiro do lado

Saí pra tomar o café da manhã, tome seu remédio pra não ter enxaqueca, um bom banho e venha comer  
s.k. ♡︎ 

_________________________________________

>> De: Sunarin? Miyarin?  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Acabamos de entrar no avião garoto pare de me mandar mensagem perguntando onde estamos vou te bloquear

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Sunarin? Miyarin?  
Então pare de usar o celular no avião, não quero que meu irmão e sobrinhos morram num acidente de avião

>> De: Sunarin? Miyarin?  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Não decolamos ainda, quer que eu morra seu porra? Sou um Miya também agora

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Sunarin? Miyarin?  
Ainda posso te chamar de Sunarin?

>> De: Sunarin? Miyarin?  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Pode????? Vamos decolar agora até

"Miya você já foi passear com o Tsu?" Sakusa gritou do andar de baixo assim que saiu do banho e viu o cachorro o esperando na porta

"Estava conversando com o Suna sobre a lua de mel deles, decolaram agora mas posso levar ele agora" Atsumu observou Kiyoomi subir as escadas e indo até seu guarda roupa 

"Você só tinha uma função com o cachorro Miya sabe não era difícil, deixa que eu levo ele" Sakusa disse grosseiro, terminou de se vestir e bateu a porta do guarda roupa fazendo um estrondo que assustou Atsumu 

"Omi que porra? Eu só atrasei uns sete minutos, ele sabe esperar só isso" Atsumu desceu as escadas atrás de Sakusa tentando o alcançar 

"Um bebê não sabe esperar Atsumu" Sakusa elevou seu tom de voz encarando Miya enquanto colocava a coleira no cachorro 

"Mas ele não é um bebê Kiyoomi, que merda deu em você?" Atsumu o olhou confuso enquanto Sakusa estava parado na porta entreaberta

"Eu vou passear com o Tsu, conversamos depois" Kiyoomi tentou sair sozinho mas logo notou que Atsumu atrás de si terminando de trancar a porta 

"Vamos conversar agora"

Caminhavam em completo silêncio durante toda a rota que já faziam sempre que passeavam com o golden retriever que possuíam, a brisa leve da manhã os tranquilizavam durante toda caminhada 

"Então Kiyoomi quer começar a contar o que está acontecendo?" Atsumu falou baixo chutando algumas pedrinhas no caminho 

"Você é irresponsável com o cachorro, sabe que ele tem muita energia pra queimar" Sakusa disse simplista dando de ombros como se isso fosse óbvio 

"Omi você sabe que eu saio pra correr com ele todo dia ao entardecer, você não agiu assim nem quando eu achei que ele tinha fugido" Atsumu o olhou com um sorriso de lado e seu olhar ainda triste "Sabe que não precisa ter vergonha de tratar um cachorro como bebê, muita gente faz isso"

"Não trato ele como um bebê Miya mas e se um dia seu irmão precisar de ajuda será idiotice pedir a você" 

"Eu sei cuidar de bebês Omi-kun se eu soubesse que você se afetava tanto com o horário de passeio posso ter mais cuidado" O olhou gentil o vendo suspirar baixinho 

"Miya eu não me importo com o horário ele vai sair pra passear, só quero sentir que posso confiar em você com algum bebê" Kiyoomi parou no caminho olhando para Atsumu que soltava um sorriso fraco

"Omi não sei que rumo essa conversa quer chegar mas te prometo que pode confiar em mim com isso tranquilamente" Acariciou o rosto de Sakusa com seu dedão antes de deixar um selinho rápido em seus lábios "Tsu parece cansado já vamos pra casa"

>> De: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
> Para: Suna Rintarou  
Como contou para o Osamu que queria ter filhos?

>> De: Suna Rintarou  
> Para: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
Foi ele que contou, por que?  
AH PORRA VOCÊ QUER TER FILHOS KIYOOMI??????

>> De: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
> Para: Suna Rintarou  
Talvez? Eu não sei direito o que tô sentindo tenho medo do Atsumu ser Atsumu demais com a criança

>> De: Suna Rintarou  
> Para: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
Kiyo te digo sério que Atsumu seria um ótimo pai comprovado por seu irmão gêmeo  
Tenho que aproveitar a Suíça agora podemos conversar depois? :)

"Samu pare de enfiar ainda mais roupas no Kosuke ele já está bem quentinho" Suna riu baixo vendo a quantidade de roupas que Osamu planejava por no bebê para protegê-lo do frio da Suíça 

Era época de final de ano então a rua era colorida pelos enfeites de Natal e pintada de branco pela neve, passeavam pelas ruas da cidade sendo aquecidos pela risada de Kosuke vendo a neve pela primeira vez, haviam marcado de comerem num restaurante típico suíço sendo servidos de vinho e fondue de queijo, como Kosuke já havia completado seus seis meses de vida a poucos dias comia apenas alguns legumes assados e bebia água em seu copinho. Decidiram comprar dois copos de chocolate quente apenas para beberem enquanto passeavam pelo entorno da cidade afinal tinham marcado uma visita turística pelos melhores chocolatiers do país durante a semana, era como o paraíso para Osamu ver Rintarou com suas bochechas e nariz avermelhados brincando de fazer bigode de chocolate para causar risadas em Kosuke, voltaram para o hotel quando notaram que o filho já tentava dormir nos braços de Osamu ou seja não demorou para estar deitado no berço dormindo profundamente, uma música tocava baixinho do celular de Osamu quando este estendeu a mão para Suna convidá-lo para um dança 

"Você fez minha vida mais feliz" Rintarou encostou a cabeça no ombro de Miya o deixando guiar na dança segurando sua cintura 

"Eu amo você" A luz do luar os iluminava enquanto dançavam pelo quarto numa forma de abraço compartilhando seus carinhos 

A época de festas chegou rapidamente junto ao estresse de Sakusa com o fato de Atsumu ter esquecido praticamente todos os presentes que deveria comprar mas ao mesmo tempo a alegria de Osamu e Suna comemorando o primeiro Natal de suas vidas ao lado de Kosuke 

"Atsumu pare de pôr mais champanhe no copo do Rin" Osamu disse bravo quando viu o irmão enchendo novamente a taça de Suna "Não quero o pai do meu filho bêbado no primeiro Natal da vida dele"

''Eu termino de beber quando Kosuke dormir então" Rintarou riu baixo empurrando sua taça na direção de Atsumu 

Na meia noite após abraços e comemorações decidiram finalmente abrir seus presentes sentados em volta da lareira da casa da avó dos Miya

"Atsumu que porra é essa?" Suna se surpreendeu ao abrir a caixa e ver uma fantasia de coelho da Playboy 

'Puta merda eu errei as etiquetas, isso era pro omi-omi desculpe" Atsumu rapidamente arregalou seus olhos e puxou a embalagem das mãos de Suna a escondendo pois por sorte apenas Rintarou tinha visto o que estava dentro

"Miya o que você comprou que te deixou tão vermelho?" Sakusa se deitou no ombro de Atsumu tentando ver o que estava dentro da caixa mas foi escondida 

"Te mostro quando formos dormir" Sussurrou deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça 

"Aqui amor esse é pra você e pro nosso queridinho" Osamu pegou uma pequena caixinha e a entregou para Rintarou, abriu a mesma e logo retirou uma versão pequena do uniforme de Suna na EJP para Kosuke 

"Amor isso é incrível" O abraçou deixando beijos em suas bochechas "Ele vai ficar tão lindo nisso" Choramingou baixo se aconchegando nos braços do marido 

Era bom estar ali sentindo o frio bater contra as poucas partes descobertas de seus corpos enquanto assistiam a queima dos fogos, todos enlaçados um no outro usando seus próprios carinhos para se aquecerem, Atsumu fazia gracinhas para poder ouvir a gargalhada de Kosuke e juntamente causava sorriso em todos os outros 

"Já vai dar meia noite" Suna olhou pela última vez no celular antes de guardá-lo para poder abraçar Osamu e Kosuke 

Meia noite;  
Abraços;  
beijos;  
sorrisos;  
alegria  
estava tudo o mais bem que poderiam imaginar  
Não precisavam de mais nada por agora 

Era por volta do meio de fevereiro quando a folga de Atsumu coincidiu com o dia em que Osamu precisaria resolver algumas coisas em Osaka, iria pela manhã e voltaria pela noite em ambas utilizando o trem resultando em apenas duas horas e cinquenta de viagem, Suna estaria treinando durante praticamente a semana inteira se tornando quase impossível ter tempo para cuidar de Kosuke sozinho e muito menos quem cuidasse dele durante seus horários de treinos. A infelicidade maior para Osamu era que entre sua mãe e Kita a única pessoa livre naquele dia era Atsumu 

"Ok Tsumu vou reforçar mais uma vez, qualquer coisa de extrema importância me ligue na hora, Rin está estressado com os treinos então deixe ele descansar mas já te mandei por mensagem tudo que precisa saber" Osamu falava sério assim que chegou na casa que Atsumu dividia com Sakusa

"Pode confiar em mim irmãozinho" Falou confiante esbanjando um enorme sorriso

"A rotina dele é rígida então por favor não a quebrem" Osamu pôs sobre a mesa da cozinha a bolsa com as coisas de Kosuke e o bebê conforto onde estava apenas descansando desde a hora que saíram "E principalmente ele já sabe engatinhar então não percam ele de vista"

Por mais que Osamu não estivesse 100% confiante de deixar o filho sozinho pela primeira vez ainda sendo com seu irmão ele não imaginava que realmente fosse dar tudo certo, Atsumu era bom em entreter Kosuke enquanto Sakusa cuidava das partes mais complexas 

"Leite materno é horroroso" Atsumu disse após lamber a pequena quantidade de leite que havia posto em sua mão para testar a temperatura 

"Pare de beber o leite de seu sobrinho estúpido" Sakusa pegou da mão de Miya a mamadeira para levar para Kosuke

Colocaram um colchão na sala para Kosuke poder dormir lá confortavelmente, cercaram com algumas almofadas para que não houvesse perigo de cair no chão mesmo que de uma altura tão baixa ou conseguisse sair engatinhando, Sakusa e Atsumu sentaram ao lado o fazendo carinho para ajudar a pegar no sono enquanto ele já conseguia sozinho segurar sua mamadeira, não demorou para este cair no sono resultando apenas em Kiyoomi e Atsumu abraçados com uma luz leve os iluminando enquanto observavam Kosuke dormir tranquilamente 

"Nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho cuidando dele" Kiyoomi deitou a cabeça no ombro de Miya se deliciando com seus cafunés 

"Seríamos ótimos pais" Falou baixo na esperança de Sakusa não ouvir e continuou acariciando seus cabelos mas era óbvio que Atsumu não seria bom em conseguir esconder as coisas então Sakusa conseguiu ouvir tudo perfeitamente e apenas deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar de seus lábios se permitindo cair no sono junto com Miya.

Osamu chegou por volta das nove horas da noite em Matsumoto, passou em um restaurante que Suna gostava para comprar o jantar e logo já estava adentrando a casa que moravam deixando algumas coisas sobre a mesa da cozinha e seguindo para o quarto com Kosuke eu seu colo brincando com as chaves da casa. A casa estava silenciosa o que parecia óbvio para um Rintarou cansado após o treino pesado, estava deitado sobre sua cama assistindo algo em seu celular o distraindo da chegada de seu marido e filho, se aproximou com calma deixando um selar rápido na testa de Rintarou

"Trouxemos o jantar" Falou tranquilo vendo um sorriso cansado surgir no rosto de Suna e se sentou ao seu lado na cama

"Senti saudades de vocês" Aconchegou-se no corpo de Osamu trazendo Kosuke para seu colo formando uma espécie de casulo quentinho juntos 

"Atsumu surpreendentemente seguiu a rotina dele a risca, vá jantar enquanto tomo banho então podemos o pôr pra dormir" Beijou a bochecha de Rintarou então se levantaram para cada um fazer o que precisava

Osamu não demorou muito em seu banho então logo já adentrou a sala por estar ouvindo barulho da televisão ligada encontrando Suna sentado no sofá com Kosuke dormindo em seu peito, uma de suas mãos lutava para alcançar seu jantar enquanto a outra dava pequenas batidinhas sobre a fralda do filho o auxiliando a permanecer em seu sono

"Ele estava comendo comigo e do nada só dormiu" Falou baixo observando a completa feição de paz do rostinho de Kosuke descendo e subindo junto a respiração de Rintarou "As bochechas dele sempre me lembram você" Acariciou levemente o rosto do filho sorrindo caloroso podendo notar cada pequeno e lindo detalhe que havia herdado de Osamu

"Quero ter um que me faça lembrar de ti também" Osamu disse gentil e tranquilo se aproximando do sofá "Vou colocá-lo para dormir em outro lugar" Se abaixou pegando com calma o pequeno para não acordá-lo e decidiu o deixar dormindo no carrinho perdido na sala afinal acabaria acordando quando fossem pôr o pijama nele, retornou ao sofá se sentando ao lado de Rintarou que terminava seu jantar.

"Mais um Samu? Posso pensar nisso quando Kosuke aprender a falar" Suna envolveu Osamu em seus braços deixando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Miya sentindo seu leve aroma açucarado "Se planejar bem podemos ter até três" Murmurou brincalhão sorrindo contra a pele de Osamu

"Só se o terceiro tiver uma diferença de idade enorme dos outros dois" Riu baixinho se acomodando sobre os braços de Rintarou para terminarem de comer 

Em março foi quando a primeira palavra de Kosuke saiu, já fazia um certo tempo que começava a murmurar suas primeiras tentativas, começou com um simples papa que mesmo uma pequena palavra fez Osamu chorar por um bom tempo resultando em Kosuke se aproveitando para sair engatinhando pela sala.  
Agradeciam fortemente a Shinsuke por ter instalado várias proteções pela casa.  
A primeira palavra veio de maneira completamente boba e simplista, estavam dando o café da tarde para Kosuke, sentados no tapete enquanto o filho brincava iam aos poucos lhe dando pedacinhos de mamão e uva quando notou que este olhava fixamente para a toalhinha personalizada do Onigiri Miya que estava sendo usada para limpar sua boca

"Papa" Falou animado apontando para a toalha com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, na hora aquilo havia sido pura alegria com sorrisos e gravações por parte de Rintarou e choros de felicidade de Osamu mas a alegria durou pouco quando a madrugada chegou e trouxe consigo a dificuldade de Kosuke para dormir passando metade da noite passeando com seus dedos pelo rosto de cada um dizendo repetidas vezes papa ignorando totalmente o olhar sonolento que Osamu e Suna possuíam 

Junho chegou rapidamente trazendo consigo o primeiro ano de Kosuke, Osamu e Suna por mais animados que estivessem com aquilo parecia que tudo havia virado um inferno com aos poucos tudo do aniversário ir indo para o buraco, faltava pouco tempo para o início das olimpíadas então a festa teria que coincidir com a folga dos treinos da seleção para que todos os convidados membros do time pudessem ir resultando em puro caos e estresse quando um treino surpresa surgiu do nada ocasionado mais uma troca de datas, o que deveria ser um momento de alegria virava um estresse de ligações e mais ligações tentando organizar cada coisa que parecia se modificar a cada segundo 

"Eu já falei pra vocês relaxarem, eu cuido disso ok?" Kita falou sereno quando finalmente chegou a casa de Osamu e Suna para os ajudar com o que precisavam

"Você é um anjo na minha vida" Rintarou beijou a bochecha de Shinsuke antes de se retirar para ir para seu quarto dormir um pouco enquanto podia

"Tenho que ir trabalhar, tem certeza que está tudo bem você cuidar dele por enquanto?" Osamu terminava de arrumar as coisas que precisava levar pro restaurante já notando que Shinsuke aparentemente organizava a bagunça da sala

"Sou padrinho dele Osamu é óbvio que está tudo bem"

Na verdade ter Kita Shinsuke no comando mesmo que por algumas horas realmente estava tudo mais do que bem, a festa estava com data marcado e com 100% de chance de não ocorrer treino de qualquer time no time, o bolo e a decoração completamente acertados restando apenas algumas coisas menores e mais simples para o casal resolver quando tivesse tempo. A festa ocorreria por sorte um dia antes do real dia do aniversário de Kosuke, seria apenas para amigos e familiares mais íntimos, entretanto ainda queriam algo que realmente os marcassem.  
Logo o dia 15 chegou trazendo consigo a casa lotada de todos os convidado, Sakusa e Shinsuke haviam ficado encarregados de cuidar da parte decorativa já que todos haviam concordado que eram os únicos 100% responsáveis ali, Osamu e Komori ficaram com a parte da alimentação porque segundo Rintarou os dois faziam uma das melhores comidas que já havia provado enquanto todo o resto ficava paparicando Kosuke ou ajudando em coisas menores.

"Vamos lá diga Tsumu ok? Tsu-mu" Atsumu falava com calma tentando ensinar o sobrinho a falar seu apelido 

"Eu te pedi para alimentar ele e não ensinar palavras feias" Suna mostrou a língua para Miya enquanto se sentava ao lado da cadeira de alimentação de Kosuke que se aventurava pelo mundo dos vegetais agora 

"Ele sabe comer sozinho já é um meninão esperto" Atsumu falou observando Kosuke colocar um brócolis na sua boca e olhou animado para Rintarou esperando seus parabéns por estar comendo certinho

"Se você piscar ele enfia uma cenoura no nariz" Suna sorriu debochado e deixou um carinho nos cabelos de Kosuke 

"Se ele me chamar de papai confundindo com o Osamu o que eu faço?" Atsumu questionou sério causando risadas em Rintarou 

"Vocês são gêmeos não importa por mais que Osamu seja mais bonito" Suna sorriu lhe dando uma cotovelada de brincadeira antes de se levantar para ajudar o pessoal com a organização 

A festa começou logo com toda decoração inspirada em constelações nos tons azuis naval e dourado, Atsumu contra a vontade de todos estava usando uma fantasia estranha de astronauta que mais causava medo do que risadas em Kosuke mas o fecho estava ruim então nem conseguia a tirar, a mesa estava decorada com variados docinhos desde os mais saudáveis para o aniversariante até os mais calóricos para os convidados e um lindo bolo nas cores azuis com diversas constelações desenhadas com glacê por toda superfície do bolo. Cantaram o parabéns e então Osamu já lutava para Kosuke não se sujar tanto comendo seu bolo o que obviamente foi em vão quando ele desviou o olhar por um pequeno período e Kosuke aproveitou para ignorar a existência da colher e comer com sua própria mão 

"É aniversário dele deixe-o fazer bagunça" Rintarou beijou a bochecha de Osamu e começou a tirar fotos para recordar do primeiro bolo de aniversário de Kosuke

Após um longo banho para conseguir tirar todo resquício de bolo que havia ficado e logo Kosuke já estava adormecido em seu berço, Suna podia jurar que havia o visto cochilar algumas vezes enquanto lhe dava banho mas apenas ignorou isso até o colocá-lo para dormir. Retornou para a área externa onde os convidados ainda estavam terminando de comer o bolo e os docinhos encontrando Osamu abrindo algum dos presentes junto ao pessoal do time

"Eu juro que se o Atsumu comprou uma camiseta da seleção japonesa com o número dele pro Kosuke eu o dou um soco" Suna falou brincalhão se sentando sobre as pernas de Osamu que logo abraçou sua cintura lhe dando beijinhos no ombro 

"Nojentos vão pra um quarto e eu comprei algo muito melhor para ele" Atsumu disse como um incrível hipócrita afinal estava com a cabeça de Sakusa em seu ombro fungando seu cangote e principalmente Atsumu não só havia comprado a camiseta da seleção como havia comprado o uniforme inteiro para Kosuke com seu número e nome mas aparentemente ele não foi o único que pensou nisso em época tão próxima as olimpíadas pois agora Kosuke possuía uniforme de Miya, Aran e Komori.

E assim logo as olimpíadas chegaram, Osamu e Suna haviam prometido assistir todos os jogos seja no estádio ou pela televisão então havia deixado claro que o queria ver na final

>> De: Samu  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Torcendo por você fedorento *Foto do Kosuke usando o uniforme dele*

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Samu  
Ele tem sorte de ter um tio vitorioso

Atsumu estava certo na realidade e o primeiro jogo veio com a vitória para a seleção japonesa de 3 sets à 0 seguindo assim até as quartas de finais onde Osamu e Suna foram assistir pela primeira vez os jogos no estádio, combinaram junto com Shinsuke então os os quatros já estavam reunidos nas arquibancadas esperando o jogo começar

"Parece que você tem uma plateia especial hoje" Sakusa sussurrou na base do ouvido de Atsumu ao notar a presença de Osamu, Suna, Kosuke e Kita num dos assentos próximo a quadra 

Atsumu abriu um enorme sorriso acenando para eles reparando bem que Osamu e Kosuke usavam o uniforme com seu número enquanto Suna usava de Komori e Kita de Aran. Oh deus eles eram uma linda família.  
Cada jogo seguiu com uma vitória até a tão esperada final, sabiam que enfrentar a Argentina seria difícil mas todos sentiam que estavam prontos pra aquilo, foi um jogo incrível onde cada jogador se esforçou ao máximo, Komori nunca havia estado tão concentrado em pegar cada um dos saques que podia, os bloqueios pareciam mais afiados do que o normal, os levantamentos seja de Kageyama ou de Atsumu eram delicados e quase sem falha tornando os jogadores armas poderosas mas que acabou não sendo páreo para o surreal time da Argentina ocasionado então em 3x2 sets para os argentinos, a volta pro vestiário foi silenciosa assim como a ida de cada um para suas casas, sabiam que tinham feito um bom trabalho mesmo não sendo o suficiente mas o vôlei é isso de qualquer maneira. 

Atsumu havia avisado para seu irmão que iria direto para casa com Sakusa e que preferia sair com eles amanhã já que não tinha mais clima para um jantar entre amigos e família. Tudo agora era só um silêncio estranho desde o caminho no carro até o jantar já na casa de Kiyoomi e principalmente quando já estavam deitados na cama apenas remoendo tudo que podiam ter feito melhor ou tudo que erraram durante a partida, precisavam melhorar cada vez mais e isso fazia com que sentissem suas peles queimando com o desejo insaciável de levantarem dali e treinaram por horas e horas até sentirem seus músculos doerem mas infelizmente todos seus corpos já ardiam de cansaço e fracasso e isso não passaria tão cedo

"Omi?" Atsumu sussurrou tentando procurar alguma prova concreta de que Sakusa ainda estava acordado, passeava seus dedos pela pele do peito descoberto de Kiyoomi sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem 

"Se você falar qualquer coisa sobre o jogo de hoje eu te arrebento" Sakusa disse sem abrir seus olhos mas movendo sua mão até estar junto com a de Atsumu 

"Não é sobre o jogo de hoje mas de outro dia" Murmurou manhoso se aproximando ainda mais de Sakusa fazendo com que este envolvesse seu braço em torno de sua cintura 

"Fale então"

"Sabe foi incrível ter Osamu, Suna, Kita e principalmente Kosuke ali nas arquibancadas torcendo por nós mas faltou alguém" Falava baixo com um semblante nervoso ainda passando seus dedos pelo corpo de Kiyoomi

"Seus pais assistiram pela televisão sabe disso" Falou confuso fazendo um cafuné leve no cabelo de Atsumu 

"Hm eu não tava falando deles"

"Quem então Miya?"

"Omi eu não sei sabe sei lá' Atsumu disse nervoso recebendo um olhar confuso de Kiyoomi "Hm eu não quero somente o meu sobrinho torcendo por mim Omi, eu quero ver o meu filho torcendo nas próximas olimpíadas quer dizer o nosso filho sabe" Enterrou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Kiyoomi se escondendo de quaisquer reações que Sakusa poderia ter 

"Atsu eu tô cansado agora então nós podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?" Deixou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Miya notando que este murmurou algo desconexo e se prendeu ainda mais em Kiyoomi "Ei amor não estou negando a possibilidade de termos um filho só quero conversar sobre como e quando faremos isso ok?" Acariciou as bochechas rosadas e gorduchas de Atsumu logo partindo para segurar seu queixo o fazendo levantar o rosto para poder lhe dar um selinho rápido  
Emaranhados entre as cobertas e entre seus próprios membros, foi como demoraram mas dormiram, viajando pelo mundo de seus sonhos aproveitando para imaginarem cada detalhe de suas vidas com um filho.  
Amanheceu rapidamente os fazendo despertar com o sol invadindo seu quarto pela cortina mal fechada de uma noite cansativa, Osamu como forma de animá-los pelo segundo lugar nas olimpíadas decidiu deixar uma cesta de café da manhã para eles aproveitarem. Sakusa acabava de descer para o cozinha onde já encontrava Atsumu devorando alguns dos muffins com mirtilos que havia lá 

"Vou fazer uma xícara de café, quer uma também?" Kiyoomi ainda estava sonolento enquanto se arrastava até a cafeteira fazendo seu melhor para se servir uma boa dose de cafeína 

"Prefere que nasça menino ou menina?" Atsumu falou empolgado dando um enorme sorriso para Sakusa  
"Porra as vezes olhar para ele é como encarar por horas o sol, meus olhos doem"

"Eu não sei foda se isso temos que conversar agora mesmo? Eu acabei de acordar" Sakusa disse cansado observando com raiva como o café demorava para estar em sua xícara 

"Tem razão isso não importa mas prefere que adotamos ou seja barriga de aluguel como o Samu?" Atsumu não parava de falar e gesticular com as mãos cansando ainda mais o cérebro de Kiyoomi que já estava prestes a explodir

"Atsumu meu bem eu acabei de acordar com o sol no meu olho por conta de sei lá você ou Tsu que mexeram na cortina mas eu quero profundamente conversar com você sobre isso mas depois de uma enorme xícara de café e de uns 3 desses bagels com muito cream cheese e geleia por favor" Sakusa segurou o rosto de Atsumu com suas duas mãos apertando levemente suas bochechas para o impedir de falar e soltou quando este concordava com a cabeça para cada palavra 

"Quer geleia do que Omi-omi?"

Tiveram um café da manhã silencioso até, Atsumu terminou primeiro e pode ir passear com Tsu enquanto Kiyoomi terminava de comer e aproveitava para tomar um bom banho conseguindo acalmar seus pensamentos para ter a tal conversa com Atsumu 

"Então… Eu sempre pensei em adoção mas quero saber sua opinião" Sakusa falou baixo sentado de frente para Atsumu na mesa a batucando com os dedos

"Eu acho adoção algo incrível"

Não demorou muito para estarem com suas pesquisas feitas, Sakusa havia feito uma enorme planilha com tudo que precisavam fazer, lares de adoção que visitariam, os horários dos cursos que precisariam fazer, as exigências que faziam para permitir uma adoção, todas as coisas que precisavam comprar, dependendo da idade que resolveriam adotar, seriam compradas junto a Osamu e suas mães.  
Parecia que tudo daria certo, adotariam uma pequena menina de por volta dos 7 meses de vida, era adorável e amigável, as compras já começavam a ser feitas faltando pouco tempo para conseguirem assinar os documentos que faltavam para finalmente terem sua pequena menina em casa mas foi numa tarde após o treino que uma ligação interrompeu tudo aquilo que planejavam, após uma longa reunião na agência de adoção acabaram decidindo que Sakusa e Miya não estavam aptos para adotarem aquela pequena criança afinal nem sequer eram casados e possuíam uma agenda extremamente apertada e lotada tornando inviável a capacidade de conseguirem criar uma criança tão jovem  
Kiyoomi se partiu e Atsumu não sabia o que fazer, lhe preparava xícaras de chá e deixava na cabeceira enquanto fazia cafunés em Sakusa

"Deita aqui comigo por favor" Disse manhoso tentando puxar Atsumu para entrar debaixo da coberta com ele que mesmo relutante aceitou "Atsumu nós não seríamos bons pais?" Murmurou fechando seus olhos deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem

"Omi nós seríamos pais incríveis e sei que tem alguma criança perfeita esperando por nós" Segurou o rosto de Sakusa delicadamente deixando um beijo suave na ponta de seu nariz

Quando Kiyoomi abriu seus olhos novamente pode ver todo o rosto de Atsumu já marcado pelas lágrimas, automaticamente o envolveu em seus braços porque ali não se importavam mais de ser uma bagunça, naquele pequeno momento envoltos no calor um do outro foi quando tudo pareceu bem novamente 

Decidiram então esperar mais um tempo para retornarem à adoção, em específico até quando o planejamento do casamento estivesse pronto, nem sequer haviam pensado que um dia se casariam afinal não viam motivo para isso acontecer mas se isso era tão necessário para ocorrer uma adoção fariam sem pensar duas vezes. Foi inesperado para Atsumu o fato de Kiyoomi ter aceitado uma festa de certa forma exuberante mas a maior festa para Kiyoomi mesmo foi ter a chance de organizar cada detalhe desde os convites até a lua de mel.

Tudo ocorreu nas férias que tinham em dezembro especificamente na noite de ano novo, era tudo decorado em tons prateados e dourados com tudo perfeito para uma verdadeira noite de ano novo, a primeira dança do casal ocorreu exatamente na meia noite e após isso era somente festa liberada durante toda a madrugada, qualquer membro da festa se surpreendia ao ver Kiyoomi completamente alterado pelo álcool pela primeira vez, dormiu sobre algumas cadeiras por volta das cinco de manhã até Atsumu o carregar para o quarto o caindo ambos na cama cansados mas felizes

"Já são quatro da tarde os pombinhos vão acordar ou não?" Osamu adentrou o quarto do irmão junto a Suna e Kosuke que segurava a mão de seus pais em pé no chão

"Hm desde de quando essa criança fica em pé?" Sakusa falou cansado ao se sentar na cama e olhar para Kosuke 

"Já faz uns três meses que ele começou a melhorar na arte de andar" Suna falou convencido cheio de orgulho de seu pequeno menino perambulante 

"Atsumu acorde seu sobrinho sabe andar" Sakusa disse balançando Miya até se despertar e olhar confuso para todos no quarto

"Amor acho melhor deixarmos eles sozinhos" Osamu sussurrou para Rintarou que concordou com a cabeça e se retirou para irem até a cozinha tomarem o café da tarde

"Meu sobrinho sabe andar?" Atsumu se sentou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sakusa 

"Acho que sim"

"Quer tirar mais um cochilo?"

"Quero"

A lua de mel ocorreu em duas partes, logo após o ano novo passaram alguns dias isolados numa ilha próxima da região de Tóquio apenas descansando e relaxando após um longo ano cansativo e em abril pouco tempo antes da v-league retornar partiram para a Grécia onde ficaram por volta de três semanas aproveitando o máximo que podiam de cada detalhe daquele incrível país.

>> De: Samu  
> Para: Atsumu Miya  
Bebê Rin é real, nossa barriga de aluguel está de dois meses

>> De: Atsumu Miya  
> Para: Samu  
Porra mais um? Mal consegui adotar um e você tá aí esbanjando bebês  
off: Parabéns amo vocês ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

"Samu vai ter outro bebê" Atsumu disse manhoso engatinhando pela cama até estar no colo de Sakusa acariciando seus cabelos

"Nós vamos visitar o lar de adoção quando voltarmos ok? Vai ser tudo perfeito agora então é bom você se esforçar para estar nas próximas olimpíadas" Kiyoomi beijou a testa de Miya e o puxou para encostar suas costas sobre seu peito assistindo juntos pela janela o sol se pôr em Santorini 

Mas a sorte estava do lado deles agora e conseguiam sentir isso, conheceram uma garotinha de cinco anos diagnosticada com TDAH a pouco tempo, conseguiam notar a pequena brincando de carrinhos com um dos meninos que moravam lá e logo depois parando no meio de sua brincadeira e indo até uma casa de bonecas deixando o menino com um olhar confuso, tinha cabelos longos num preto tão escuro que parecia esconder qualquer luz que entrasse em seu caminho, possuía um pequeno detalhe que havia chamado a atenção de Atsumu no caso as diversas pintas que possuía por seu pequeno corpo e um sorriso enorme ao aparentemente salvar a barbie vítima com a barbie super heroína 

"Olhem eu já aviso logo de cara, Rika tem TDAH e todos os outros pais que já se interessaram por ela disseram que não tinham interesse nela logo depois então se forem desistir já desistam agora, não quero fazê-la criar expectativas à toa" A dona do orfanato falou assim que ouvi qual criança era do interesse de Atsumu e Kiyoomi, estavam sentados na sala dela para debaterem toda a parte burocrática da adoção

"Por que nós iríamos desistir por isso? Ela é perfeita" Sakusa falou confuso olhando para Atsumu para ver se este sentia o mesmo

"Foi como amor à primeira vista, não vamos mudar de idéia sobre ela" Atsumu falou calmo segurando a mão de Kiyoomi ambos sorrindo para a dona

Antes de Sakusa e Atsumu tivessem permissão para passarem uns dias com Rika em casa como uma forma de teste para adaptação, tiveram algumas reuniões com a psiquiatra que cuidava de Rika para os auxiliar melhor com o que iriam lidar a partir de agora, descobriram que ela era apaixonada pela natureza e por pintura então planejaram durante a primeira com ela que construíriam uma casa na árvore na fazenda da família de Atsumu onde ela ficaria encarregada apenas de pintar e decorar a casinha.

"Tem várias tintas e pincéis então você…." Sakusa terminava de explicar para Rika que estava sentada num banquinho balançando suas pernas num ritmo constante 

"Isso na sua testa são pintinhas?" Interrompeu a fala de Kiyoomi colocando seu dedinho sobre uma das pintas acima da sobrancelha de Sakusa

"Sim, tenho várias delas pelo corpo assim como você" Falou com um sorriso sincero batendo seu dedo de leve sobre a ponta do nariz de Rika "Temos bastante tinta eu acho mas se você preferir outra podemos tentar algo e se precisar…" Podia notar Rika o olhando enquanto terminava de explicar sobre como funcionaria para ela pintar a casa na árvore mas logo a mesma desviou seu olhar quando ouviu barulho das folhas no chão sendo pisadas enquanto Atsumu se aproximava 

"Oii papai" Falou animada acenando para Atsumu que congelou por alguns segundos processando do que havia acabado de ser chamado 

"Papai?" Com tom de voz ao mesmo tempo nervoso e feliz se ajoelhou junto a Kiyoomi em frente ao banco onde a pequena estava sentada 

"Você é meu papai" Abriu um enorme sorriso vendo Atsumu fazer o mesmo mas se aproximou lentamente de Sakusa "Eu não lembro direito o nome de vocês também" Falou calma e baixinho no ouvido de Kiyoomi fazendo com que este sorrisse fraco

"Pode chamar nós dois de Miya enquanto tiver dificuldade com nossos nomes" Acariciou os cabelos escuros da menina enquanto ela o olhava pensativa 

"Igual o barulho dos gatinhos" Supostamente terminou sua linha de raciocínio e falou animada esbanjando o maior sorriso que podia contagiando Atsumu e Sakusa

"Exatamente como eles fazem" Atsumu concordou rindo de como essa piada tão cotidiana para ele saía de uma forma tão fofa e adorável 

"Posso começar a pintar?" Aumentava o ritmo do balanço de suas pernas antes de Sakusa permitir que ela pudesse descer de onde estava sentada e fosse se sentar sobre a toalha no gramado onde estava as tintas

"Nós somos pais mesmo" Atsumu disse com os olhos pendendo a lacrimejarem abraçando Sakusa pela cintura o enchendo de beijos

"Sim, é real tá acontecendo mesmo" Beijou o topo da cabeça de Atsumu o fazendo sorrir com o ato "Se quer continuar sendo um bom pai fique de olho nela enquanto preparo o café da tarde, não quero ninguém comendo tinta" Kiyoomi riu baixinho antes de se levantar soltando-se dos braços de Miya que bufou quando isto ocorreu

Não imaginavam que a vida podia ser tão colorida assim antes mas ao estarem sentados no gramado com o sol de fim de tarde os aquecendo levemente, um café da tarde simples e delicioso servido sobre a toalha e o som doce das risadas e onomatopeias que Rika fazia enquanto alternava entre comer e brincar com suas bonecas  
O início da noite havia sido tranquila, Rika brincou com seus peixinhos de brinquedo durante o banho afinal sabiam que teriam que fazê-la cansar para conseguir ter uma boa noite de sono, já estava pronta com seu pijama de raposas que Suna havia dado de presente para eles e logo já estava sentada na cama de Atsumu e Kiyoomi contando histórias para o loiro que ouvia tudo atentamente enquanto lutava com seu próprio sono, achava inacreditável como Sakusa conseguia dormir tranquilamente em seu peito mesmo com o falatório de Rika, ela nunca conseguia terminar nenhuma das histórias que começava, sempre se distraia com algo ou seu redor ou começava uma nova história na metade da outra, Atsumu não podia negar que achava adorável o jeito que ela se empolgava fazendo os efeitos sonoros e encenações das histórias. Demorou cerca de uma hora e meia para Rika realmente pegar no sono e adormecer entre os dois brincando com os cachos de Kiyoomi que caiam sobre seu rosto.

Atsumu acordou sozinho na cama conseguindo ver no relógio da parede que já era 10:30 da manhã, se levantou manhoso caminhando até a cozinha ouvindo barulho de conversa e coisas cozinhando, abraçou Sakusa por trás descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro inalando o cheiro das panquecas que estavam sendo feitas 

"Bom dia omi" Disse dengoso esfregando sua cabeça enquanto deixava beijinhos nas costas de Kiyoomi

"Viu é por isso que nosso cachorro tem seu apelido" Sakusa se virou vendo Atsumu formar um beicinho "Como ele está inclusive?" Envolveu seus braços na final cintura de Miya deixando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz

"Kita disse que ele está se divertindo muito na fazenda dele"

"Vocês têm um cachorrinho?" Rika perguntou animada assustando Atsumu que sussurrou baixinho "ainda não me acostumei com ela" e riu baixo caminhando até a mesa

"Temos um golden retriever que com certeza vai ser seu melhor amigo" Atsumu se sentou ao lado da pequena vendo ela formar um enorme sorriso 

"Que legal, olha minha panqueca, tem formato de gatinho" Ergueu seu prato mostrando com entusiasmo o rostinho de um gato em sua panqueca feito com frutas 

"Uau isso é lindo, posso ganhar uma dessas também omi?" Fez uma cara de surpresa e logo em seguida olhando esperançoso para Sakusa

"Não, termine de comer precisamos voltar para nossa casa" Pôs um prato com panquecas e morangos cortados em formato de corações em frente à Atsumu ignorando o sorriso convencido que este fazia agora

"Posso ajudar com as malas?" Sakusa mal conseguiu notar quando a panqueca de Rika havia acabado mas concordou pegando apenas o iogurte de caixinha que ela não havia terminado e foram juntos até o quarto arrumar tudo que precisavam. A ajuda de Rika durou cerca de somente quinze minutos até que a mesma se irritou separando as roupas e decidiu brincar com alguns carrinhos 

"Quanto ela ajudou?" Atsumu se sentou ao lado de Sakusa começando a ajudá-lo a pôr as roupas na mochila

"Ela dobrou suas roupas querido" Sakusa disse calmo notando o olhar de indignação que Atsumu lhe direcionou assim que notou suas roupas amarrotadas jogadas dentro de sua mochila 

O time inteiro já sabia que Atsumu e Sakusa haviam adotado uma menina fazia pouco tempo então ainda estavam em fase de adaptação mas não esperavam a presença da menina no primeiro treino após a folga que haviam tirado

"Eu juro que vai ser só essa semana até conseguirmos alguém para cuidar dela durante o treino" Atsumu falava implorando para Meian ou o técnico não brigarem com eles

"Tá tudo bem Miya, tenho criança pequena em casa sei como é difícil no início mas uma semana somente" Meian começou sua frase calmo e sorridente mas logo mudou sua feição falando sério com eles 

Rika havia se divertido no início do treino, passou vários momentos contando diversas coisas aleatórias para o técnico do time que tinha que alternar entre ouvir a pequena e cuidar do time, brincou com alguma das bolas menores que usavam para jogar na plateia antes dos jogos, havia até mesmo ficado sentada na arquibancada em completo silêncio assistindo o jogo-treino por algum momento mas não tardou até estar novamente passeando pela quadra procurando algo para fazer ou só andando por aí, Bokuto e Shion já eram seus novos melhores amigos fazendo com que Hinata ligasse para eles triste por não estar mais no time, Thomas não esperava que a pequena fosse sentir medo do mesmo por conta de sua altura 

"Ele é bonzinho bebê" Atsumu se ajoelhou do lado de Rika que usava Sakusa como escudo se escondendo atrás dele "Não precisa ter medo dele"

"Não, ele é mau" Falou brava se escondendo ainda mais atrás de Kiyoomi

"Está tudo bem querida, ele não vai te fazer mal algum ok? Vá buscar sua mochila, já vamos para casa" Sakusa soltou sua perna dos braços da pequena e se ajoelhou em frente à ela acariciando seus cabelos fazendo abri-la um enorme sorriso e saísse em busca de sua mochila "Ela logo esquece que tinha medo de você, não se preocupe" Falou gentil sorrindo para Thomas que apenas riu baixo e sussurrou que não tinha problemas 

"Acha que ela vai estranhar quando conhecer o Osamu?" Shion se aproximou de Atsumu o entregando uma garrafa d'água 

"Hm espero que não, eles vem para cá no fim de semana"

A realidade é que Rika acabou lidando muito bem com Osamu, eles haviam chegado durante a manhã e Atsumu ainda estava dormindo então permaneceu no quarto enquanto o resto do pessoal tomava o café, Kosuke ainda dormia na bebê conforto e Rika comia seu cereal olhando fixamente para Osamu o deixando confuso 

"Omi por que o papai tá com outra cor de cabelo?" Sussurrou se aproximando de Sakusa sem quebrar o contato visual com Osamu

"Hm querida foi o que conversamos mais cedo, esse é seu titio e ele é irmão gêmeo do papai então eles nasceram praticamente iguais" Explicou tranquilamente vendo Rika falar um sonoro "ah" e voltar a comer seu cereal mais tranquila, havia notado que quando explicou pela primeira vez ela não parecia prestar atenção no que ele falava

"Oi titio" Olhou para Osamu e sorriu animada vendo ele fazer o mesmo 

"Princesa que tal você ir acordar seu papai agora?" Osamu falou brincalhão vendo os olhos de Rika brilharem com a ideia e balançar a cabeça concordando "Ok vamos lá" Segurou a mãozinha da pequena a ajudando a subirem as escadas até o quarto 

Rika subiu na cama com a ajuda de Osamu e caminhou sobre ela com dificuldade e tentando manter silêncio até estar ao lado de Atsumu ainda adormecido, se sentou sobre as costas do loiro brincando com seus dedos sobre a pele

"Bom dia papai" Abraçou o pescoço de Atsumu se deitado sobre ele e logo ouviu o mesmo murmurar algo desconexo enquanto tentava raciocinar tudo aquilo

"Hm bom dia princesa" Falou sonolento virando a cabeça de lado para poder observar o rosto animado da pequena enquanto se virava com calma para por Rika na cama causando risadas na mesma "Sabia que você estava por trás disso" Disse apontando para Osamu ao notar o mesmo parado no canto do quarto 

"Só queríamos fazer uma surpresa" Osamu disse sínico sorrindo fraco vendo Rika brincar pela cama até Atsumu levantar

Atsumu a pegou no colo dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha a fazendo rir envergonhada e repetir o ato com Miya o deixando com coração quente, a pôs no chão para ela voltar para o primeiro andar junto com Osamu enquanto ele terminava de arrumar o que precisava para descer depois

Como precisavam passear com Tsu resolveram ir todos juntos aproveitando o sol do fim de tarde para darem uma volta no parque, Suna andava segurando a mão de Kosuke ao lado de Sakusa que segurava a coleira de Tsu, tinha sorte que os gêmeos tinham energia para queimar junto a Rika, estavam no parquinho que havia alternando entre os brinquedos em especial balanço e escorregador 

"Papai podemos comprar sorvete?" Rika chegou animada correndo até Sakusa com Atsumu vindo atrás de si notando um carrinho de sorvete ali perto 

"Podem comer mas compre de fruta pra ela" Kiyoomi falou entregando a carteira de Atsumu para ele e voltando a seguir o caminho com Tsu 

"Fale pra Osamu dividir um de uva com Kosuke" Suna pegou o filho em seu colo entregando ele para Atsumu "Não trouxe a carteira então pague isso pro seu sobrinho lindo" Sorriu zombeteiro e beijou a bochecha de Kosuke para voltar a caminhar com Sakusa

"Chau papai" Kosuke acenava para Rintarou logo depois abraçando o pescoço de Atsumu "Titio tsu" Riu quando Miya fez cosquinhas em sua barriga indo em direção ao carrinho de sorvete onde Osamu já estava junto a Rika 

"Quando ele me chama de Tsu eu acho que ele tá falando com meu cachorro" Atsumu falou desanimado então colocava Kosuke no chão para ele ir até Osamu 

"Sabe que ele gosta mais do cachorro mesmo" Pegou Kosuke no colo enquanto terminava de pagar o sorvete que havia comprado para dividir com o filho 

Sakusa e Suna sentiam que deixar os quatro sozinhos não seria a melhor ideia possível então quando retornaram ao parquinho onde se encontrariam já imaginavam encontrar as crianças sujas de sorvete ou até mesmo de terra, voltaram para a casa já levando automaticamente ambas crianças para o banho, Kosuke já havia passado da hora que normalmente dormia então era engraçado ver ele quase cochilando apoiado no braço de Suna, a água quentinha e Osamu lavando sua barriguinha só o incentivava ainda mais a dormir ali mesmo, se surpreendiam em como ele consiga pegar no sono mesmo com Rika falando super animada ao lado enquanto brincava com sua barbie sereia na banheira. Já estavam cansados e sem tempo para fazerem o jantar então Atsumu decidiu pedir uma pizza enquanto o resto do pessoal arrumava a sala para se deitarem lá assistindo algum filme e já de bônus seria onde Osamu e Suna dormiriam por aquela noite, colocaram a live action de a dama e o vagabundo na televisão enquanto todos se arrumavam em seus lugares, Kosuke dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Rintarou, era comum que dormisse assim sentindo o batimento cardíaco e o calor humano de seu pai afinal isso o acalmava, Osamu estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Suna acariciando lentamente o rosto de Kosuke o ajudando a cair no sono em contrapartida Sakusa e Atsumu brincavam com Rika na casinha de boneca que haviam comprado a poucos dias mas vira e mexe acabavam brincando com outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. Quando a pizza chegou, Suna lutou para conseguir tirar Kosuke de seu colo sem acordá-lo e se juntou aos outros na sala de jantar para comerem

Por volta de quatro da manhã Sakusa sentiu movimentos na cama o fazendo despertar, abriu lentamente os olhos vendo que Atsumu ainda dormia em seus braços então procurando mas conseguiu notar Rika se aproximando devagar

"Hm aconteceu algo?" Falou baixinho após conseguir tirar seu braço debaixo de Miya sem acordá-lo e se aproximou da pequena

"Eu tô com sede" Falou manhosa abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia de pato e se sentando nas pernas de Sakusa

"Vamos lá embaixo pegar um pouco de água então" Pegou a pequena em seu colo fazendo um pouco de esforço afinal ela já não era tão leve quanto Kosuke "Lembre de falar baixinho, seus titios estão dormindo" Descia as escadas com calma afinal era muito mais difícil enxergar os degraus com uma criança em seus braços 

Quando já estavam na cozinha a deixou no chão enquanto procurava pela geladeira a garrafa de água que havia separado para a mesma e misturou com um pouco de água corrente deixando numa temperatura agradável para Rika, assim que já parecia tudo ok a pegou no colo novamente, a pedidos da mesma, e já estava pronto para retornar para o quarto quando ouviu-a murmurar algo que não conseguiu entender 

"O que disse bebê?" Sakusa olhou para seus braços conseguindo ver o rostinho da pequena apoiado no peito de Kiyoomi

"Eu tô feliz que vocês me adotaram, não vão me deixar assim como os outros né?" Falava baixinho brincando com a tampa de sua garrafa passando até uma impressão de que estivesse falando sozinho ignorando a existência de Kiyoomi ali

"Nós não vamos te abandonar nunca meu bem" Falou calmo sentindo seu coração querer partir ao notar o medo que ela ainda sentia de ficar sozinha novamente "Somos uma família agora, você é nossa princesinha" Sorriu ao ver a pequena fazer o mesmo e Atsumu adentrando a cozinha em busca deles

"Eu já amo muito vocês" Rika suspirou baixinho se aconchegando nos braços de Sakusa 

"Nós também te amamos muito" Atsumu falou emocionado ao entender o que estava acontecendo ali e se aproximou passando seus braços em torno da cintura de Kiyoomi abraçando tanto ele quanto Rika já, deixou um selinho em Sakusa antes de deitar sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo permanecendo naquela posição por um certo tempo, foi então ao finalizarem aquele abraço que notaram Rika adormecida nos braços de Sakusa, havia dormido em meio ao calor humano e fraterno deles sentindo o coração de ambos batendo, coração agora no qual batia por ela  
Rika tinha uma família de verdade agora  
Eles eram uma família de verdade agora  
Ninguém mais ficaria sozinho

Era manhã de domingo, a dos gêmeos havia chegado para uma visita, Atsumu como previsto ainda estava dormindo enquanto o resto da família tomava o café juntos

"Vamos lá Kosuke qual o barulho do gatinho?" Suna falava animado com o filho que estava sentado no colo de Osamu, estava lhe dando o café da manhã mas também não perdiam a chance de mostrar para a avó dele tudo que já sabia falar

"Miau Miau" Falou animado imitando as patinhas de um gato causando risadinhas das outras pessoas

"Qual o som do patinho?" Deu mais uma colher do mingau para ele antes de o ver se animar ainda mais para responder 

"Quack Quack" Respondeu orgulhosamente recebendo palmas e parabéns de seus pais

Atsumu acordou um pouco depois surpreso por já ver sua mãe ali o esperando, após um apertado e demorado abraço, contando com a presença de Osamu durante alguns momentos, já estavam no quintal de Sakusa montando uma piscina de plástico para as crianças aproveitarem mas parecia óbvio que acabaria com Atsumu e Suna usando de desculpa que ajudariam seus filhos a nadar para na verdade ficarem ali aproveitando a água mesmo que mal cobrisse seus peitos, nada era mais presente ali do que o som de suas risadas e principalmente um sentimento de amor e alegria que provava o quanto já eram uma família tão acalorada e unida. 

"Pare de beber na piscina enquanto cuida de seu filho" Osamu pegou a lata de cerveja que Suna segurava e logo ouviu o mesmo bufar baixinho

"O almoço está pronto, se sequem e venham comer" Rika notou a sua vó segurando algumas toalhas então logo conseguiu sair da piscina com ajuda de Sakusa e corria em direção a ela, Senhora Miya sorriu vendo a pequena e a envolveu na toalha começando a secá-la conseguindo ouvir risadas toda vez que passava por alguma região que a mesma possuía cosquinha 

"Obrigado vovó" Sorriu com todos os dentes enquanto ia saltitando para dentro ao lado de Sakusa esperando o mesmo lhe dar seu almoço 

Era um almoço típico de domingo em família com comida de vó e momentos para se recordar para sempre. Após o almoço Kosuke e Rintarou adormeceram no andar de cima aproveitando a cama vazia de Sakusa, não demorando muito para Osamu se juntar ao momento de soneca após o almoço, na sala enquanto isso Atsumu e Sakusa terminava de lavar a louça deixando Rika aos cuidados de sua avó, Kiyoomi em início não achou que era bom deixar a pequena em seu pleno estado de animação e euforia sendo cuidado por alguém de maior idade mas quando a cozinha já estava limpa e estavam confusos sobre o total silêncio que a casa estava foi quando retornaram para sala e encontraram Rika deitada no chão pintando seu livro de colorir tranquilamente

"Ela pediu a tinta para pintar e deste então está super focada nisso" Senhora Miya disse confusa assim que notou a presença dos dois na sala

"Está tudo bem, isso acontece, ela gosta muito de pintar" Atsumu falou se sentando no sofá com Kiyoomi ao seu lado o puxando para encostar-se sobre seu peito

Rika era a criança perfeita para eles seja em seu modo hiperativa ou com seu hiperfoco pintando ou sentindo a natureza próxima de si, a realidade é que Sakusa e Atsumu eram completamente caóticos na maioria das vezes mas Rika de uma certa maneira havia chegado em suas vidas como a frequência correta para pôr-los em sincronia mesmo que às vezes se atrasavam para deixá-la na creche ou o fato de quase esquecerem os remédios dela uma vez ou outra, eram poucas as vezes que Rika ficava irritada com algo mas sabiam que isso poderia acontecer como no dia que tiveram que sair do treino mais cedo para buscá-la na creche pois havia por impulso beliscado um colega de classe, Sakusa odiava ter que ser o pai durão e explicar para ela que isso errado mas imaginava que se essa função fosse de Atsumu ele acabaria se perdendo no olhar fofo da pequena e esqueceria toda a situação entre todos altos e baixos ainda era lindo ver como aquela bagunça parecia funcionar perfeitamente, como Atsumu tinha a energia para acompanhá-la ou como acabaram gostando de ouvir suas confusas histórias durante a madrugada até ela conseguir pegar no sono entre os dois, da maneira como Osamu e Suna haviam os ensinado, entre o calor humano e seus corações batendo em sincronia.

2024, Paris, França, 15:43  
Final do vôlei masculino, JapãoxFrança

O estádio olímpico vibrava com cada toque na bola que ocorria, o jogo já estava no fim do quarto set e se este set finalizasse com a vitória para a seleção japonesa então eles seriam oficialmente os novos campeões olímpicos. Sakusa conseguiu receber perfeitamente o saque francês permitindo que Atsumu levantasse a bola para Rintarou poder cortar utilizando todo o movimento de seu corpo nem deixando que o bloqueio francês conseguisse tocá-la indo direto para o chão.  
30 x 28  
Medalha de ouro para a seleção japonesa 

A arquibancada vibrava em vermelho e branco, Sakusa, Atsumu e Suna erguiam orgulhosamente suas medalhas em direção aos assentos específicos onde podiam ver seus familiares. Rika agora com nove anos comemorava junto a Osamu e seus dois primos, Kosuke com quatros anos e Kenjiro com 2 anos  
Kenjiro Suna-Miya era uma cópia idêntica de Rintarou, os olhos esverdeados e ainda tão pequenos, seu cabelo triangular mas num tom de preto se tornando mais escuro que os de Suna e surpreendeu seus pais quando nasceu um completo oposto de Kosuke, era animado e falador, demorava para dormir e fazia bagunça que até mesmo compensava Kosuke ser tão calmo.  
Osamu e Kita se surpreendiam na verdade sobre como os gêmeos de Sakusa e Atsumu dormiam tão tranquilamente no carrinho. Nasceram de barriga de aluguel fazia menos de oito meses, a barriga de aluguel possuía traços semelhantes ao de Atsumu mas não esperavam que fosse nascer um casal de gêmeos bivitelinos, Harumi Miya tinha cachos tão lindos quanto os de Kiyoomi mas em um tom de loiro claro, segundo Atsumu ela era tão resmungona quanto o próprio Sakusa já Hiroki Miya tinha cabelos lisos e escuros, cheio de pintinhas espalhadas pelo corpo e sempre era um poço de entusiasmo como Atsumu, ele era uma cópia perfeita da personalidade de Miya com a aparência de Kiyoomi

Com suas promessas cumpridas foi como encerraram um ciclo.  
Estavam completos  
Suas famílias estavam completas  
Amavam estar reunidos na sala inundados por som de risadas e aconchego, era assim que sempre desejaram ver aquela casa, cheia de amor e pequenas crianças brincando e correndo pela casa, quanto mais cheia ela estivesse melhor parecia.  
Encerraram aquela noite de comemorações com uma foto em família, após várias tentativas falhas finalmente havia saído uma perfeita, Osamu e Suna lado a lado cada um com de seus meninos esbanjando lindos sorriso nos braços, Sakusa estava com seus gêmeos em seu colo enquanto tinha Atsumu e Rika ao seu lado fazendo caretas iguais.  
Sorridentes, felizes e caóticos como sempre.  
Eram uma família incrível.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ter chegado até aqui <3  
> Espero que tenha gostado


End file.
